Fairy Tail Industries
by Add some romance to the mix
Summary: Lucy works at the Fairy Tail café. An unlucky day, she's at the wrong time and place. She gets in trouble when she owes Fairy Tail Industries a great amount of money, when she breaks some bottles of vodka. Lucy thinks a bartender named Natsu who workes at the Fairy Tail Bar is hiding something. One day she decides to follow him. What is he hiding? / Nalu / Lemon / Modern AU /
1. Fairy Tail Café

**Fairy Tail Industries **

The cold water streamed down my face. I looked up to see Freed Justine, the gardener in front of me. He were out watering his plants to his shop. Freed's shop where a few blocks away from my apartment. The first thing that happened to me that day, was to be drenched.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy!"

I squeezed my wet white shirt to get some of the water off. Wait, what!? I looked down at my blouse in horror. You could see everything. And then I mean, _everything! _I stared down on the ground in embarrassment, covering my breast with my hands and felt the warmth brush across my cheeks. Freed's face were flushed as I looked up at him.

"I-I can get you a jacket?" Looking at my clock I started to run.

Three days this week, I had been late for work and my boss made it _pretty_ clear to me if I came one more time late, he would fire me!

"Shit! I'm late!" Running down the streets almost cupping my breast, that got allot of attention from people I ran past. It wasn't far away now. Only a few blocks away. Ten minutes, I'm ten freaking minutes late.. Laxus is so going to kill me.

Wonder how he would do it? Shut me inside one of the closets in the back room and let me starve to death? Kidnap me and toss me in the lake, or worse.. He would make me watch Dora the Explorer the rest of my life!

"Watch out!" It snapped me out of my thoughts. I spotted a man in front of me carrying a heavy load of boxes. Obviously he should have taken two turns. I tried to dodge the man, but for no use. As I stumbled over him, dragging him and the boxes down in the processes.

With a shattering sound coming from the boxes I knew, I'm fucked. Holding the back of his head he looked at me angrily. In that moment I didn't even think. Jumping back on my feet I just started to run, never looking back.

"Hey you! Come back here!" He shouted after me. I was so stupid, but I had no time for this, I couldn't lose this job. A little further now and I was there. And then I spotted it Fairy Tail Café, yes finally!

I stormed inside and closed my eyes waiting for Laxus to yell at me. "It's not my fault I'm late! Blame it on Freed and the stupid man with the boxes!" With not hearing a response, I open my eyes carefully.

"Calm down Lucy, he is not here." A warm voice came from the corner, it was Mirajane!

"You look horrible Lucy." I could feel the tears began to pile up in my eyes.

"Mira! You don't how awful my day have been!" Running towards her and I wrapped my arms around her holding her tight.

"I'll go get your uniform, so you can get those wet clothes off." I nodded and went to the changing room in the back.

Mira and I are the only one working the first shift. Levy and Juvia are coming later out the day. Mira walked in the room carrying my pink and white uniform.

"So, Lucy, tell me what happened to day." She handed me my uniform and sat down on the bench beside me.

"It all started when I were walking past Freed's flower shop, you know it right?" Mira nodded. I stripped of my clothing and pulled my white stockings on. "He manage to drench me with his garden hose! I know he didn't see me, but still.." Grabbing the over piece to the dress I pulled it over my head and fixed my breast so they lay perfectly comfortable. It was a white blouse with an exposing cleavage. "And then I ran into this demon! He walked in my way first, so we collided!" Stepping into the under piece of the dress, I pulled it over my butt. "Someone should learn him to walk multiple turns so accident like that won't happen!" Turning around to Mira signalising her to fix the back. "But the important thing was that I ran away, I panicked!" Facing her I looked at her for advice. She smiled and started to tie the bows on my dress.

"Just go back there and explain what happened, that you were in a rush." She grabbed my hands and put on the accessories. Rising up from the chair she started to fix my hair. Setting them up in two ponytails like I always had it, with pink ribbons. Letting some of my hair hang in front of my face. With the final touch she placed the white bow on top of my head.

"But Lucy, sweetie. It's Saturday, We don't open before nine am and the clock is only eight thirty." I felt my heart sink to the grounds of hell. So all this were for nothing. If I had walked out from my apartment later, I might have avoided getting drenched. And if I didn't think I was late, then I wouldn't be running, colliding with that guy. Great, this was just great.

I buried my face in my hands an sighed.

"Look at the bright side, Lucy! You were right in time for opening the shop with me." Lifting my head I looked at Mira and gave her a weak smile.

The Fairy Tail Café had been open for a few hours now and it started to get crowded. "Mira? Do you know when Levy and Juvia are coming, I need their help soon." Mira stood behind the cash register.

"I called them to come early, so they would be here any moment now."

"Excuse me Miss, can we get a refill over here?" I walked towards the table who had asked for assistants.

"Of course Sir, I will get it right away." Smiling my best smile I walked over to Mira to get the three coffees.

Suddenly the door swung open and Levy stormed in, she panted hard, resting her arms on her knees. "I'm here!" It looked like she had ran twenty miles.

"Levy! I'm so glad you're here!" She looked up at me trying to smile but had no time for that, she ran in to the changing room.

Levy walked out holding an empty tray now wearing her uniform. Our uniform are all the same, except all of us have different colours. I have pink and white uniform, while Levy's orange and white and Juvia's blue and white. Mira's uniform is burgundy and white, but for some reason she's not wearing it today. I have to ask her later about that.

A few minutes later Juvia finally came. "Juvia is here." She looked depressed, walking slowly to the back room.

Feeling a bit concerned I grabbed her arm. "Are you ok, Juvia?" She didn't even look at me.

"Juvia is fine.." I didn't dare to ask her any more questions, I'm just going to leave it like that for a while.

The doorbell rang, new costumers walked inside the Café. Levy greeted them and led them to an empty table. Juvia shortly came out whit her uniform on.

"Juvia? Can you come clean these tables for me?" I pointed at the window row. Without answering me she started to clean them.

Only one more hour with work and I would be able to go home and take a hot bubble bath. I needed that after the day I had today. Maybe I will give myself a treat? Some shopping maybe? Yes, that's what I need. The doorbell snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Café, my name is Lucy and I will be your maid this afternoon." I smiled widely at the guest in front of me.

"No need for that ,Lucy." I looked into a chest as a huge man stood before me, Laxus.

I hope Levy gives me a beautiful memorial. I don't want white roses Levy, I want pretty lillys.

"What did you say Mira? You want me to come help you? I'm coming!" Laxus sighed and let me off the hook this time.

I ran towards Mira who now came from the back room. "Mira, hide me! The thunder dragon are trying to kill me!" She giggled at me, giving me a pat on the back before I tried hiding behind her.

"Don't worry, Lucy. His only her to wait for me. I were actually saving this for later, but Laxus quit. He works as a manager in a bar not far from here. The owner of Fairy Tail said he didn't quite fit the image to Fairy Tail Café. He said he was too.. intimidating." What? Laxus were no longer my boss? Now I understand! That's why Mira didn't have her uniform on, she's the new manager!

"Congratulation Mira!" I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

"Don't get too exited Lucy, I'll come here time to time to check up on you. I don't want you to give my fiancée a hard time." Laxus dark voice was like a growl behind me, ready to attack a little deer any moment.

"Yeah, I got it, I got it!" Running away from the thunder dragon, jumping for an escape opportunity as a costumer walked in. "Welcome to Fairy Tail Café, my name is Lucy and I will be your maid this afternoon." It was a man with a suit, looking like an important person. He had crazy messy pink hair. Is he dyeing it pink? Who does that? I like pink but really, even I wouldn't dye my hair pink. And I'm a girl.

"I would like a table for one." He said with a husky voice. He were taller then me and well built. I wonder what was under that suit.

"Follow me, please."

I placed him on one of the best spots in the whole Café, window section.

"Do you know what you would like to order?" He looked so familiar, I swear I had seen him somewhere, maybe a reality show? Nah.

"A black coffee." He looked at me from head to toe, eyeing me with those onyx eyes.

"Coming right up!" I could feel his stare on my back. Maybe he mistook me for someone else.

As I were walking toward the coffee machine I could see Mira and Laxus getting way to intimate with each other "At least you guys could take it to the back room." Laxus swiftly lifted Mira and carried her bridal style to his old office, but now Mira's. So complicated.

Never taking the look off me, he stared me down. Taking back the coffee to his table, placing it gently down before him.

"Something else?" He burst out laughing. "Excuse me?"

Now I started to get offended, who does he think he is, coming in here and act like a jerk.

"You really don't remember me, do you?" I looked surprised at him. So he did know me!

"I'm sorry but people come in and out here all the time, it's hard to keep up the memory of our guests." Grabbing the coffee, he swallow it by a few seconds, like its not even hot!

"You owe me some vodka Missi." Vodka? Do I look like a Russian vodka dealer!?

"I think you're mistaking me for someone else." He rose up from the chair and grabbed my chin.

"I remember that this face of yours ran my vodka over today." My heart stopped beating. He stared at me, not saying anything. I could feel his warm breath, he was too close. His eyes wandered around my face, almost like he was printing it in his mind. Maybe his going to sew me! I don't have money for vodka or anything. "Remember now?"

I nodded slowly not letting go of his gaze. His hand still holding my chin. "So what are we going to do about that, Lu-cy?" I stared blankly at him. My voice had become to dry to speak. "That vodka was pretty important to me, I were going to use it tonight. But that's out of the question." I nodded.

"Doubting you have the money I'll give yo a deal. You will work free for me at my bar, until your debt is payed. Do we have a deal?" I kept on nodding in agreement. I felt his hand stroke my cheek with his thumb. He was so warm. "Good, and don't worry about the clothing. I know your size." He poked my nose and let go of me.

Placing some money and tip on the table before he went toward the door. "You have to be at Fairy Tail Bar in an hour." He smirked at me, opening the door and left.

I sunk down in the seat he had used, I could feel the warmth of his body on the cushion. I'm. So. Fucked.

Levy ran towards me. "Do you have a boyfriend Lu-chn?! Why didn't you tell me? He looked so successful and handsome!" she looked so exited and happy.

"It's not like that at all. I owe him some money, obviously." Her smile faded away.

"What have you done?" She grabbed my arm and stared me down.

"I'll tell you when we get off work." I rose up from the chair and gathered some empty glass and plates, cleaning up for the day.

We had finally closed and I'm exhausted. And the worst was yet to come. Maybe the stranger was a Mafia with pink hair? Think if the ground its cowered with plastic when I walk inside the bar. Then, then I'm dead. They would shoot me at the spot!

I walked to my closet but stopped at the sound of.. crying? It came from the bathroom. I leaned on the door to hear better. Yeah, it was definitely someone crying. "Juvia? Are you in there?" I opened the door and looked careful inside. She sat on the floor hugging her legs.

Walking towards her, I seated myself beside her and lay an arm around her, as I cherished her back. "What happened?" My voice was low. You always get in a bad mood if Juvia is crying.

"Do you want me to call Lyon?" Now she almost screamed. "I'm sorry, Juvia! I didn't mean to-" She got me off guard as she clung herself to my uniform.

"Lyon-sama broke up with Juvia.." Poor Juvia, she's such a hopeless romantic. But it's sad, they had been together for four years, they even moved in together.

"He didn't deserve you, you deserve better." She stopped crying and hold me tight. "Do you have a place to stay or-"

"Don't worry about it Lucy, Juvia will stay at Levy for now." Raising myself of the ground I reached out a hand for Juvia.

"You are one of the strongest women I know, I know you will get through this." Smiling weakly at me she grabbed my hand, pulling her up. Going out of the bathroom Juvia seemed much better.

"Thanks Lucy, that helped Juvia a lot." She gave me a quick hug."Levy are probable waiting for Juvia now, Juvia will see you tomorrow!" Juvia ran through the back door.

Now I only had to change before I could leave. I can't be late for that demons work. Taking my time, I changed back to my old clothes. I noticed that every one had left. You got to be kidding me. How late was it now? Outside on the street it had already started to get dark, now I began to feel al little stressed.

I looked at the clock over the door inside the café. It was already six thirty I had to be there in 30 minutes. There was no chance in hell I would give that demon that satisfaction of me coming late and then sew me. No freaking way.

I grabbed my bag and tossed it over my shoulder and ran through the back door. There were a car waiting outside the back exit at Fairy Tail Café. Laxus threw he's head out of the car window.

"Hurry up, I don't want to be late!" I looked around to see if there were anyone else around. I pointed at myself. Was he talking to me? "Yeah, who else?" It was almost like he read my mind! Retrieving his head from the window he grunted.

I jogged to the car, not wanting the thunder dragon to wait. I opened the door and jumped inside.

Laxus drove the car out from the back alley.

"What business do you have at the Fairy Tail Bar?" Laxus actually tried to start a conversation! I'm impressed.

"Too meet my doom.." I said sarcastic.

"What was that?" Laxus didn't hear my, thankfully.

"Repay a debt." He laughed out loud. "Why are you laughing of my misery!?" I take that back! I'm not impressed!

"I have the feeling you don't know what kind of place Fairy Tail Bar is?" What did he mean with that? "Never mind, just be quiet, I'm exhausted."

Hoping to get some rest myself, I closed my eyes and laid back and relaxed.

"Ey, Lucy. Wake up." Laxus leaned over me and gently brushed my cheek. I desperately tried to rub the sleepiness out of my eyes. He cleared his throat and open his car door. "Were here, get out."

Stepping out of the car, I threw the door shut. Was he just sweet with me? Maybe that's the influence of Mira? Yeah, It has to be.

Laxus had parked over the street, guessing that from the sound of the noise coming from a party close by. Stepping out of the car I spotted this huge building behind the car. With large flashing light it said 'Fairy Tail Bar, nights to remember'. I just stood there with wide eyes and my mouth open. I looked so cool! People stood in long lines to get in, while paparazzi were taking picture at the entrance. They even had a red carpet!

"What the fuck is this place Laxus?" I didn't look at him, my eyes were fixed at the large ass building with hundreds of people standing outside.

"This is the place I'm manager for." He smirked widely and chuckled.

"You got to be kidding me."

Laxus grabbed my arm. "We have to hurry, the boss doesn't like people like _you_, who are not wearing a clock!"

I thought the demon where manager for the bar? Did he lie? I know I will regret this. "Laxus, I don't have any suitable cloths for this kind of place." He dragged me towards the back entrance where three large guards stood.

"He said he got that cowered."

"I haven't told him my size, so how possible could he know my size?" Laxus laughed quite.

"It's his gift." Laxus showed the men his ID "The chick's with me." They nodded and let us through. And with that my job had began. I had come to my worst nightmare.

* * *

**First chapter done! I would love some advice and feedback for the story to be better.**

**Hope you like it and feel free to follow me on this journey!**

**I'll try to update a new chapter in the next days. **

**Have a nice day!**


	2. Fairy Tail Bar

Laxus showed the men his ID "The chick's with me." They nodded and let us through. And with that my job had began. I had come to my worst nightmare.

"What am I suppose to do here?" I looked up at Laxus, he walked a few steppes a head of me

"You'll figure it out. I should never said yes to hire you in the first place. You're always late ,Lucy." I'm not that bad at timing things.. It just happened to be it this week.

"Hey, watch your mouth!" He turned around and pressed his finger on my forehead.

"Don't talk to your boss like that." Did he forget something or what?!

"Did you forget that Mira, your fiancée is my new boss now?" He smirked an leaned down still pointing at my head.

"Not at this place." He pushed me back, so I lost my balance. Fuck, his right. Stupid debt.

We had walked in a long white corridor with identical black doors. If I'm going to run back here, I'm fucked. Laxus finally stopped and opened a door. "Go change in here." Then he turned on his heel.

"Wait! What am I suppose to do after that?" Laxus looked at me like I was an alien.

"You'll figure it out when you get inside, hurry or you'll be late, _again_." Pushing me inside, shutting the door. Stupid Laxus, his the manager off this place and won't even help me out. Bastard. A girl grabbed me from behind.

"You must be the extra help!" Jumping around as she scared the life shit out of me.

"My name is Lisanna Strauss." Strauss? Mira's name is also Strauss.

"You're not Mirajane Strauss's sister by any chance?" She looked surprised at me.

"You know Mira?" Yeah, I could totally see the resemblance.

"Yeah I work for her at the Fairy Tail Café. My name I Lucy Heartfilia by the way." Stretching out my hand, she grabbed the hand shook it.

"Pleasure."

A door swung open and three other girls came out dressed in tight black strapless leather dress with knee high heel with straps crawling all the way up to the knee. Do I have to wear that? A woman with scarlet hair shouted at Lisanna "Lisanna, hurry up and get ready!" Taking my hand she dragged me after her.

"You clothes are in here! We have to hurry!" She Pushed me in and closed the door.

"Yours are on the chair over there." She pointed on a black pile with clothes. You can't be serious? What kind of job is this!? Lisanna started to strip, wow! Hold on there Missi, don't know you _that_ well! I awkwardly turned away and started to strip of my cloths. I held up the black dress or skirt, what ever you'll call it. It most defiantly looked like a skirt. Stepping inside it, I slowly pulled the tight leather dress. I struggled to pull it over my butt, then my bust. My breast were nearly fitting inside that thing!

Now, the big challenge, the shoes. I seated myself on the chair, I tried to bend over. This was impossible! I almost couldn't bend over in my own dress! The shoes wasn't that hard to get on, I'm happy I got small feet or else I would had a hard time putting those shoes on. You had to slide your feet in and be careful that your toes dint get caught in one of the straps.

With both of me feet in the sky high heals, I tried to walk experimental around the room, with the new heels. Something told me this was going to be a habit. If I might say this myself, I think I'm pretty good to walk with heels.

"Wow, that looks great on you Lucy!" I gave a weak smile.

"Thanks.." I felt like a prostitute.

Lisanna started to jog out of the room. "Hurry Lucy!" I did as I was told and followed her.

The other girls had already gone, now we were going back out in the corridor I had been a few minutes ago. While we were running I had to have a tight grip on my boobs, because this useless dress wouldn't keep them in.

In the end of the corridor were a large double door. Lisanna stopped right in front of the door, fixing her hair and dress. As she open the door, we were met with a bright disco light. Other people were standing in the centre of the room circling around Laxus. The room were huge! They had a glass balcony and a huge modern chandelier who looked like icicles. Right across the entrance was the bar, it was enormous, It had to be at least same size as a bus. I have to say it, I'm kinda amazed. They had a freaking water fountain inside this place, coward in different coloured lights.

"First thing you do Lucy, is to come late with one of my other employees." Laxus loud voice roared in the room like a thunder, see, that's why I'm scared of the thunder dragon. Everyone turned their attention at me.

"Sor-" I was just about to say something as Lisanna interrupted me.

"It was my fault, she waited on me to get ready." Laxus looked sceptic between the two of us.

"Fine then, but as I was saying. This is very important for the Fairy Tail Industries. We have to do our best and give them the best. Gray, Natsu, Jellal and Gajeel, I want you to be on guard for underage snobs. Elfman, just keep on the good work at the entrance, we don't want any unwanted guests. Loke, you just take care for the music as usual. And for my lovely waitresses, I want Lisanna and Evergreen to take the east side of the floor. And for you Lucy and Erza, you will take the west floor. Jet and Droy take the mid floor. Is that clear? Go make some money."

Every one were wearing black clothing. Jet and Droy who were the only two manly waiters were wearing all black. The bartenders had a black suit and black shirt but a white tie. Elfman, the guard had a black suit and tie but a regular white shirt underneath. Loke, the DJ who had been staring over at me this whole time, with those blue glasses of his. He had a white west but a black tie and shirt. Wait, is he walking over here? He stopped before me, grabbing my hand.

"Did it hurt when you fell down from heaven, love?" He looked over his glasses. I felt shivers down my spine. The only thing I could do was to stare at him. He is that kind of a guy. He placed a kiss gently on my hand. "Sorry Loke, but I have other stuff to attend to." Pulling my hand and walked away from.

"I never forget a pretty face, Lucy." Rolling my eyes as I went over to the bar.

There he was! That pink bastard form the Fairy Tail Café. "Hey you pinky!" I stormed over to him behind the bar. My heels making a click for every step I took. He turned around and faced with a smirk.

"Ah, you showed up."

Slamming my hands down on the bar counter. "I thought you owned the bar!? You're just a bartender for Fairy Tail Industries." I pointed my finger at him, I was furious!

Pushing my hand away, leaning down on the bar counter with one of his elbows. "Calm down, I'll explain it for you." leaning closer towards my face. "Listen closely, because I will only tell you this once. I'm a bartender, right? And what do I do with vodka? Buy it from other people so I can sell it in this bar. I'm the one person that's in control of the alcohol, always keeping it fully stocked. But If I had to break something or if someone like you were to break my goods. Then it had to come from my pocket. Fairy Tail Industries won't pay for _our_ mistakes." My mouth fell open and I stared widely at him. "So you should actually thank me. I Natsu Dragneel, used my own money so you could pay _me_ back later. Yeah, I'm that nice."

You got to be kidding me! I were in debt to this douchebag? "Just digest it all now." Grabbing my chin, he pulled it close to his face. "So, you should be nice to me." Wow, he smells really good. No, wait. Mentally slapping my self. All I manage to say as he stared in to my eye.

"I think this is sexual harassment." Laughing at me, he pulled away.

The music started to echoing inside the local. "Lucy! Get to your post!" Laxus voice overpowered the loud music. I jumped and tipped toed as fast as I could to where the red haired waitress, Erza where waiting for me. She handed me a tray. The large front door swung open and a mass with people walked in.

"Good luck Lucy, just come to me if you're wondering about something." Giving me a smile. Erza is really pretty, I love her hair, it suits her.

The tables were almost fully booked already. I walked towards a table full boys, who were eyeing me from the distance. The music were so loud so it was hard to hear what people said.

"Do you know what you would like to order?" Shouting as I bent over trying to hear what they said.

Never taking his look away from my exposed cleavage. "Five beers and ten shots." Boys are such animals.

Squeezing myself through the crowed, over to the bar. The bar were surrounded by girls hanging over the bar, flirting desperately with the bartenders. Worst part is that they enjoyed it. Except this one guy with blue hair and a red tattoo on his right eye. That had to be either Gray, Gajeel or Jellal.

Natsu and the guy with the short raven hair.. shirtless? Anyway, they were on Erza's and my side of the floor. Natsu were the one closest, so I went over to him for my order.

He were talking to a bunch of girls that almost pressed their cleavage up in his face, so pathetic. One of them had a bra and used it like a top, a miniskirt and high heels. She looked like she were at least 3 years younger then me and I'm twenty three. Going behind the bar I walked up to Natsu. "Give me five beers and ten shots."

Grabbing different bottles he started to juggle them around. "Coming right up!" The girls literally screamed like fangirls. No let me rephrase that. The fangirl screamed. That's more like it. I could only roll my eyes, he started to get _way_ too cocky. "Hurry up, I don't have time for this." He scowled at me as he filled the glasses.

"Here you go, part pooper." Shooting him an angry glare before I walked away, back over to the boys.

The night was pretty hectic and there weren't much time to take a break. Walking back and forth with thees heels started to get exhausting. I had been here now for four hours and the guest had finally made themself comfortable.

Erza had been pretty busy at the bar over there with the blue haired guy. Maybe I'll do the same and take a break over there.

On my way over to the bar I spotted Levy an Juvia. Fuck ,what are they doing here!? I jumped behind the bar ,crouching looking carefully over the bar counter.

"Who are we hiding from?" Not even noticing Natsu, he had seated himself beside me in the same position.

"The two blunettes over there. You see them?" He rose from the floor and scanned the crowed after the two blunettes. I ducked under the table for not grabbing too much attention.

"Think so.. One of then wear a orange dress and the other one a blue?" I yanked his arm. "Yes, that's right! That's them!" Holding his hand in anticipation, I looked up at him

"Yeah they're coming over here." Levy didn't know about the job. It's not like I didn't want to tell her.. it's just I don't want her to see me dressed like this.

"What could I get you two lovely ladies?" I started to crawl towards the raven haired bartender. But Natsu blocked my path with his feet.

"A corona and something strong for this girl over here." The voice were Levy and she referred to Juvia, poor Juvia. Hopes she gets over Lyon fast.

"Coming up!" I tried to press myself through his legs, but he wouldn't let me through.

"Lucy! You found it!" Grabbing me by both of my arms, he pulled my up to a surprised Levy and Juvia. That traitor.

"Lu-can?" Natsu smiled widely at me as I gave him a death glare.

"What are you doing here?" I stared down in embarrassment. It's not that bad, it's not like Fairy Tail Café, but this was something I _had_ to do.

Levy looked at me questioning. "I got a second job temporarily, but-" With a high pitched squeal she interrupted me.

"Are you kidding me? This is so cool! Can you get us in next time?" Looking hopefully at me with folded hands.

The raven haired shirtless bartender came over to us. "Ey, Natsu. Can I get off early? There's not much more too do and I have something I have to get done." He nodded approving to Juvia giving her a little smirk.

"Sure thing, stripper." He looked down at his chest.

"Shit!" Juvia stared at him with wide eyes, I knew that look. It was the same look she had around Lyon. Here we go again.

Natsu gave them their drinks and they waved and went over to the dance floor. Levy totally forgeting her question.

"Natsu? Who are the bartenders? I didn't catch their names." He looked over at the other guys. "The guy with the blue hair and tattoo is Jellal, he got a thing for Erza there. They think that no one know that they're dating, but we all do. Gray, the stripper were here just a few seconds ago and the last one with all the pricing is Gajeel. And the most important and the most handsome of them all, Natsu Dragneel!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Since Gray left, can I go?" Giving him the best puppy look I could make.

"No. you're going to close the bar with me." That demon, he hated me. I walked away in annoyance.

* * *

The clock were 2 am and the bar were now closed. Natsu, Lisanna and I were the only ones left. I were cleaning the tables while Lisanna helped Natsu behind the bar. She laughed loudly, making me turn. She were hugging him tight. Why is she so clingy? Are they lovers? She had here regular clothing on, most likely done with her shift. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out.

"Bye Lucy, nice to meet you!" I couldn't even answer her before she were gone.

"Are you jealous, Lucy?" What? Why did he say that all of the sudden. On those two? Don't make me laugh!

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you're not my type." Flicking my hair over my shoulder.

He started to walk towards me. "Then why were you staring at Lisanna and me?" He dragged his fingers on one of the tables.

"It's unprofessional to have a relationship on your working place." He laughed.

"Get your ass moving, I want to go home."

He sat down on a chair next to me. "Who said you had to wait for me?" Only a few more tables and then I was done.

"Don't be so blond. Do you really think I would let you close this bar alone? I'm not that dumb."

"This has nothing to do with my hair colour!" What is wrong with this pink haired jerk?!

"If you say so blondie. Go get dressed. I'll take the rest." Giving him a glare as I run toward the changing room. I couldn't _wait_ to get out of these clothes, especially these shoes! They were a nightmere! If I only could fine that door.

I walked down the hall I had been in earlier. We had at least passed seven doors I think. Wait, there was a sign! 'Changing room'. I grabbed the handle and pulled it. It didn't move. Did Lisanna lock it? Maybe Natsu had a another key?

"Is it closed?" Natsu stood in the end of the corridor.

"Yeah do you have the key? I need my stuff." Eyeing me from head to toe.

"Lisanna must have forgot and taken the only key, but I can give you a lift home. Just wait outside the back door for me. My car is down stairs in the garage." He actually did something nice for a change. He walked away the opposite direction of the exit. I opened the back door and stood outside to wait for Natsu.

Tonight was cold and dark. You could only spot the few street lights in the back alley. I crossed my arms to keep warm as I barely were wearing any clothes. I hope Natsu gets here soon.

A shattering sound echoed in the alley. "Natsu is that you?" He didn't answer. A cat? Yeah, it must have been a cat. Another sound filled the air, but this time it were footsteps. Several footsteps. I looked frantically to both sides. The footstep became louder. "Natsu..? This isn't funny.."

I could see someone moving further towards me in the dim light. Maybe that's Natsu! Finally! that took quite some time!

I stepped out in the light for him to see me better. "What took you so long?! I was staring to wonder if you were going to leave me-" My body froze. Wait, his not alone? The shadow divided itself to two, then three and then four. That's not Natsu. I couldn't move. My feet were nailed to the grown underneath me. My heart started to beat rapidly. Closing my eyes in horror, hoping for it to be over soon. The footsteps came closer and closer. But then, the sound disappeared and were replaced with slow breathing.

* * *

**Another chapter done! Hope you like the story as much as I like writing it. Since I'm in a such writing mood, I might post the third chapter soon!**  
**Feel free to leave a review, because I'd love to hear what you have to say.**  
**I'm still kind of new at this so any advice is appreciated.**  
**Have a nice day folks!**


	3. What are you hiding?

I stepped out in the light for him to see me better. "What took you so long?! I was staring to wonder if you were going to leave me-" My body froze. Wait, his not alone? The shadow divided itself into two, then three and then four. That's not Natsu. I couldn't move. My feet were nailed to the grown underneath me. My heart started to beat rapidly. Closing my eyes in horror hoping for it to be over soon. The footsteps came closer and closer. But then, the sound disappeared and were replaced with a slow breathing.

I opened my eyes and looked straight into a strangers chest. He were tall and I could feel his gaze roaming over me. "What do we have here?" You could practically smell all the bottles of beer he had drunk that night. With his cold hand he grabbed my chin and directed me to his eyes. The stranger had a black hood on and gray boring eyes. I only gave him a death glare in response.

"What does a pretty girl like you all alone?" Over his shoulder I could see three other guys had surrounded us.

"And wearing _that_ kind of clothing." I covered my exposed chest with my hands. He let go of my chin, and brushed my bangs away from my face. This scumbag were touching me, what gives him the right to do so. I wanted to hit him, so badly, right in the nose.

"Don't touch me scumbag." I tried to have a calm and powerful tone.

His hand stopped. I felt the cold leave my skin. "I can do whatever I want to do." His face was so serious. Walking towards me closing the gap between us, which made me stumble backwards.

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you.. That much." My back hit the backdoor with a thud. He leaned down to my ear, as I could feel his warm breath brush against my skin. I pushed him back. I panicked and slapped him right in the face with all my strength. Fuck, what have I done!?

"What the fuck did you just do to me, bitch!?" Grabbing a hold of my wrists, he clutched down on them, hard. I squealed in pain. He looked amused by my sudden reaction and pinned me up against the wall. "If you don't shut up, I _will_ kill you."

Desperately I tried to get out of his hold on me. He pushed his pelvis against me and held me down with his body. I screamed out, hoping for someone to hear me. Letting go of my hand, he slapped me in the face. "Shut the fuck up!"

My body felt weak and there was nothing I could do about it. Tears are piling up in the corner of my eyes.

He turned me around, pressing my face up against the wall. Feeling his hands on my body, disgusted me. His hands grabbed my breast and squeezed them like they were toys. I yelped in pain, trying to hold the pain inside.

He breathed heavy behind me, unbuckling his pants. I closed my tearful eyes, feeling the warm water stream down on my cold cheeks. My body were waiting for it to be over, I just wanted to go home. I don't want to be here.

"Let the girl go." A way too familiar voice echoed in the ally. Natsu. He finally came!

Natsu came walking toward us from the same direction the four other men had come. He stopped, just standing in the shadows. Even though you couldn't see his face, I knew he was mad. "I'll repeat it since you obviously didn't listen to me. Let my employee go." His voice was strong and confident. The way he said it sent chills down my back.

"Looks like you have to find another employee." Bricks from the wall scratched my face as he pushed me harder against the wall.

"Get rid of this prick boys, kill him for all I care." One of the guys pulled a knife out of his pocket and held it visible for Natsu to see, while the other two held a baseball bat.

Natsu's laugh filled the ally. I felt the man behind me loosen his grip on me in astonishment of Natsu's reaction. What the fuck is wrong with him? Why is he acting so cocky? It's not like we have the advantage here..

He stopped laughing and every one of us waited for him to explain himself. "Cute toys guys, but guess what, mine is _way_ better." Stepping out from the shadows he held a dark red pistol. I felt the pressure on my body leave me, I looked behind me to see him staring at Natsu, who had no expression on his face.

"I bet you've wondered about what's under that dress? What sound she makes when she screams for you? Now is the chance for you to find out." I felt my heart beat faster awaiting Natsu's answer. Why am I getting all worked up of this? They are all pigs, talking about me as I'm some random object!

"I don't need this situation to find out what hides underneath.. that." His eyes gave me a look, scanning me all the way up, but stopped and met my gaze. Keeping the eye contact Natsu continued to speak.

"On the other hand, I have no interest in her, she's not my type of woman, at _all_." He gave me a perfectly shaped smirk.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" The man beside me looked irritated by my interruption. "Sorry, continue your battle talk.."

"I don't have time for this shit anymore. Give me my employee and I won't kill you." Natsu suddenly got serious again. He aimed the gun at the three guys in front of him. They stumbled back at the sudden movement, one of them lost his baseball bat.

"If you shoot us, you will get caught." One of the guys said fumbling with his knife pointed at Natsu, shaking.

Natsu put his hand inside of his inside pocket on the jacket, pulling out a sound suppressor. "Don't worry about that." Calmly he pressed it on the gun barrel. He look satisfied with himself and pointed it back at the men. They looked scared to death. The man with the knife started to run and shortly followed by his two other members. "One more to go."

"You messed with the wrong guy, prick!" He moved backwards and turned around, running the other direction.

My chest felt a thousand times lighter. I was grateful and in debt to Natsu, for saving my life. What is it with this guy? I have a strange feeling about this, his hiding something.

Natsu had lowered his gun and winked at me with it to come. He didn't even wait for me to come over, just walked away from me immediately.

"Natsu, wait for me!" I ran towards him in my heels, almost limping after a hard day work in these horrible shoes. I collided in his back and rested my body against his. He didn't protest at my actions. My eyes started to feel heavy as we walked over to his car, without saying a word. That moment I think we both knew that's was for the best.

Natsu stopped. "Get in." His voice was stern, I didn't want to protest with that. I can't wait to get home, after this horrible and long day. The car was black and had tinted windows. It only had two seats, so unpractical. I opened the door and seated myself.

It was a quiet trip. My head said I should keep it that way, but I needed some answers, he pulled out a freaking gun! Not everybody does that! Maybe his in the mafia environment? Naah, his only a bartender. "Thank you Natsu, for saving me back there."

I looked at him, hoping for him to meet my gaze. "Don't mention it." He didn't give me a single look, only keeping his eyes on the road.

"Lucy, I want you too look at this situation from my perspective." Perspective? That he did a nice deed for once? I never thought he would come and save me like that, maybe I had the wrong impression of him?

"I only saved you because you're in debt to me, and I hate to lose money." He finally met my gaze smirking in satisfaction. No, I was wrong. Still a jerk. I suddenly remember what he said about me earlier.

"What did you mean I'm not your type!? If I would, I could totally get you. I have a weapon." He looked at me curiously.

"A weapon?"

"Yes, a weapon. My sex appeal." Natsu bursted out in laughter. What was so funny about that? I don't want to brag, but I could get any guy to drool over me. It might help that I have humongous breasts.

"Hahaha! You're killing me!" He hit the steering wheel with his hands.

"That's not funny! It's true!" The car stopped and Natsu wiped away a few tears in his eyes. I looked out the tinted windows in annoyance of his stupid reaction. He brought me home?

"How did you know where I lived?" He stopped laughing and got his serious face on.

"Laxus asked me to drive you home, so he gave me the address." I opened the door, stepping out. Before I closed the door, I leaned sensually down towards him.

"Natsu?" His gaze fell instantly at my expose cleavage. Yeah, I still got it. I met his eyes, he stared intensely at me. Those onyx eyes made my knees soft, Natsu is actually really handsome. If you look away from the fact that he's a dick "Thank you."

Biting my lip, as I retrieved myself from the door, closing it shut. I moved my body gracefully over to the entrance to my apartment, knowing Natsu watched my every move. Giving him a slightly wave as I unlocked the door and shut it behind me.

Throwing myself on the bed, crawling under the covers as I sighed in pleasure. Ah, that felt good. So warm, so soft, so quiet. I wish I could stay underneath here forever. And tomorrow is Sunday! Yes! No work, I can relax, nothing to do, other then sleep through the whole day!

I tucked my head in the pillow, closing my eyes. The warmth of the bed felt so nice.

* * *

"Lucy." I opened my eyes slightly as I noticed someone hovering above me. It's still dark, why the fuck bother me!

I didn't have the energy to care I turned around facing the pillow "Go away, I want to sleep!"

Someone chuckled, a deep voice. Hands brushed away hair from my neck. "You can't just walk away from me like that, that's not fair." His voice had become way to familiar to me these past hours. Natsu.

"What the fuck are you doing here? And in my bed!? Get OUT!" I noticed I still had my clothing on. Forgot to take off my clothes, maybe not so dumb now. "I knew you were a pervert!"

Natsu didn't seem offended by my statement. I squirmed underneath him. His legs were placed on each side of my hips, holding me firmly down. Grabbing me by the shoulder, he turned me around to face him, pinning me down by the wrist. His eyes were so soft, especially now with the moonlight lighting up the room. Pink locks formed his beautiful face.

He lowered himself towards my face. I parted my lips without realizing it, waiting to feel his soft lips collide with mine. Say waht? This isn't right. His warm breath brushed my lips as he panted slowly. I should push him away, this is sexual harassment!

"You want this as much as I do, Lucy." The way he said my name made my heart stop. He was right, I wanted this, I needed this, I needed him. I wanted to feel the touch of his skin on mine.

I looked directly into his eyes. He smiled the cutest smile I have ever seen, I never thought that a smile like _that_ would come from Natsu, the demon lord. His hand brushed my cheek, letting me absorb the warmth of his hand. Closing his eyes, he lowered his lips down to mine. I closed my eyes and waited for the pleasure wave to hit. Gently he pressed them on top of mine. It felt so good, they were warm like fire, I grabbed his bare shoulders, wait, when did he undress himself? No time to think about that now, it was only a good thing. One more piece of clothing I didn't have to remove.

The kiss grew more and more passionately for every second. And I needed to feel more of him. I dragged my tongue over his bottom lip begging for entrance. He opened his mouth letting me all in. I moaned when our tongues collidied. Yes, this was so right!

Natsu was way more gently than expected, I thought he would be more rough.. more dominant. Must say I'm a bit disappointed there.

He slowly moved his hands down towards my stomach, It was warm and gave me shivers down my back. It moved closer and closer down to the bottom of the dress. He rested his hand on my inner thigh, slowly moving up to my core.

* * *

"LUCY!"

I shot myself up from the bed.

"WHAT!?" My heart were beating in a rapidly speed, after the sudden event. It was a dream. I had a freaking dream about the demon lord. Why couldn't it be a normal dream, like for example, killing Natsu in his sleep or something? That would be nice.

"LUCY!" Laxus stood in front of my bed, with his arms crossed.

"Ah, it's only you." I fell back down on my pillow and pulled the covers over my head.

".. Such a pain in the ass." Laxus bent over and pulled my covers off. Why is it so cold in here?! I curled up in order to keep the heat. "Get your ass out of bed, Lucy Heartfilia!"

"NO. It's Sunday! This is my day off!" Why do he always have to bother me. Doesn't he have something better to do? Stupid.

"If you do not come willingly, I will take you with me by force." Yeah, right. He could wish. I'm not going anywhere. I grunted disbelieving down in my pillow. Laxus came beside my bed and stared at me.

"You give me no other choice." With that he lifted me up from the bed and tossed me over his shoulder.

"Let me down! You have no rights-"

"I have all rights! My employee didn't show up for work, as I expected." I hit him desperately on his back. God, I hate him! I need my fucking beauty sleep.

Wearing the same clothing as yesterday, which smells like alcohol and sweat. Great. I want to take a shower, so badly.

"NO, Laxus!" With that, he took us out through the door and slammed my apartment door shut.

We walked in to the Fairy Tail Bar. My body still hanging over Laxus's shoulder, after I refused to go inside. I could hear Natsu's laugh fill the room. This wasn't funny at all. Since I'm new, I think they should be nicer to me. Especially Natsu, that pink dragon bastard. Pink dragon? That didn't sound right. Demon dragon? Horn dragon? Fire dragon? Yes! Fire dragon! It's quite a nice fit to Laxus's nickname. Thunder and fire dragons! Bastards.

Laxus tossed me on one of the couches, close to the bar.

"Ouch, that hurt.."

"If you had not been so stubborn, I would not have needed to do such thing. All you have to do is clean and prepare the bar for next week." He walked off in the other direction, to his office. Sometimes I feel bad for Mirajane, she's going to marry _that._

Grey, Natsu and Erza were the only ones there. Every one of them wore their usual clothing, or as I thought they were. This is so unfair. I want to change too. And Lisanna isn't even here so I can't retrieve my clothing either. This has to be my worst week ever.

"Where are all the others?" I asked Erza, who were wiping dust from some shelves.

"It's usually only Natsu, Grey and I who work on Sundays, and of course Laxus, he works at his office. But it is nice that you could help too." It's not like I had a choice. Erza smiled at me, she got a really nice smile.

"Is there anything you want me to do?"

She thought for a while. "You could take the clean glasses from the kitchen, back behind the bar." Natsu and Grey moved back and forth with cases of alcohol.

I went to the kitchen grabbing several treys with different kind of glass. Yes, I'm that good of a waitress.

"You look horrible." My eyes caught Natsu walking towards me. I shoot him a glare.

"Shut up." I didn't need his obnoxious comments today or his sexual harassment. I walked straight pass him, avoiding eye contact. Natsu took a u turn and skipped after me. So annoying.

"Why aren't you wearing your regular clothing? Do you like my uniform that much?" If you look away from the fact that the dress is too short, the cleavage is way too exposing and it's leather. I guess it's nice.

"I had a bad night, you should know." Placing the treys on the bar counter. I started placing the different glasses in the cabinets. I kept thinking of yesterdays event. Deep down I think I knew it back then, but why not think about problems later? Natsu is hiding something and I'm getting to the bottom of it.

"Natsu? Why are you even carrying a gun? You're only a bartender and you don't need that kind of stuff." His look became serious, piercing through my eyes.

"Don't ask questions you're not able to handle." So mysterious, why is he acting so weird? He definitely is hiding something! Maybe a shady past? No! Mafia, his a mafia, I knew it!

"Did you dream about me last night?" Where did that come from? Did he know? Lucy, no. It's impossible for him to know. Stay calm.

"Don't change the subject. I know what you are. You're a mafia. That's why you carry a gun." He laughed? Maybe I was wrong. But all the pieces fit. The way he lurked in the shadows, the confrontation with the men, the gun, and yes! Let's not forget about the _gun. _

"You think I'm a mafia?!" He slammed his hands to the table.

"Maybe not a mafia, but I know you're hiding something and I will find it out." He stopped laughing and grabbed my chin, harder then yesterday. I think this is starting to be a habit.

"Stay out of my life. It's dangerous for a girl like you."

* * *

**Aaaand done! It took longer than expected, because I had to work..**  
**But anyway, I hope you like the story and the plot. **

**Wonder what Lucy would do and what kind of shady past is Natsu hiding?**  
**I'll post a new chapter in maybe a week, so see you then!**


	4. Finding the truth

"Stay out of my life. It's dangerous for a girl like you."

What did he mean about that? I know I'm intruding into his personal life, but there's something that's not right! I'm curious, I can't let this one go. I need to know.

"Why can't you just tell me? I promise, I won't tell anyone!"

"Just do as I say." I felt so stupid for pushing him too much, for him to get mad at me. It didn't feel like before, when he usually joked about being mad. This time, he really was mad at me. I didn't want to disappoint him in that way. Or maybe I just didn't want him to think bad about me?

"Ey, Natsu!" Laxus screamed from his office. "Someone wants to talk to you."

Natsu kept our eye contact, staring me down. I felt a little shy when he kept staring at me like that. "Who is it?"

"It's your.. dad." Natsu's eyes widened at Laxus answer. Did he have family issues?

He spun around heading for Laxus's office, without saying another word. I stared at his pink hair as he walked away from me. The door slammed behind Natsu, as he entered. I wonder what they're talking about. Maybe I can eavesdrop a little, that won't hurt anybody, right? No, what am I doing! This isn't me! Or maybe a little. Fuck my willpower, I got to know at least something!

I grabbed one of the glasses from the tray, as I ran towards the office. I pressed my head against the door, placing carefully the glass on the door. I could hear Natsu's voice, but it wasn't his usual voice, he practically screamed.

"..I told you I won't do it! I'm done with that shit! Get someone else to do it!"

It was quit. You could hear Natsu walking back and forth.

"No! Forget it!"

"Calm down Natsu." Said Laxus, with a deep voice.

"I won't calm down! Fuck!" I jumped as he threw the phone at the door."I need some air." Shit!

I ran over to the bar and continued placing the glasses inside the shelves. Natsu came storming out, not even giving me a glance. He ruffled his hair before he opened the double door, slamming it behind him. Everyone turned their attention at the sound.

"What was that all about?" Gray looked annoyed towards the door.

Laxus came walking out from his office. "The _man_ called."

"Ah, I see." What everyone knows! Then why won't he tell me!? This is really staring to get annoying.

Then it hit me. If I want to know about his past so badly, to finally get some answers. The only thing I need to do, is follow him! Yes!

"Laxus, I have to pee, so I'll be right back!"

"You don't have to tell me that. I don't need to know _everything_." He grunted and waved me off.

I ran out the same door that Natsu had stormed out of. He said he needed air, so he would walk, right? I had to go with my guts on this one, and besides, how hard can it be to follow a man with pink hair.

Finally I was outside Fairy Tail Bar. I scanned the streets for his hair. He couldn't have walked that far? I stared wandering down the street.

Wait! There he is! Natsu were walking slowly across the street. I waved with big motions for him to see me. Wait what? Stop it Lucy! I can't do that, I'm undercover! This can be harder then expected.

Natsu walked towards Magnolia park. Maybe I should let him walk far ahead, so he won't see me.

I walked slowly so I fell behind, everything goes according to plan.

I had followed Natsu for a while now and I started to get tired. Maybe he actually just went for a walk in the park. Maybe I should just head back and let Laxus kill me, for skipping work. Wait a minute, his walking out of the park.

I heard someone whistle after me. God, I forgot what I was wearing. God dammit Lucy. No wonder why people was staring.

Natsu walked a few blocks away from the park. We were now standing in the centre of the city. This was the place where all the companies were. Wow, I had never been on this side of the city.

I were surrounded by skyscrapers and tourists. Even Fairy Tail Industries is here! Why is he walking in there? He got some work to do?

Fairy Tail Industries's logo were in big red letters, it looked so cool. That moment, I fetl proud to call myself an employee for Fairy Tail Industries. Fuck, I forgot to follow him! I stormed inside the building, searching for Natsu. I had come this far and I refuse to fail this mission! His secret is as good as mine!

"Is there anything I can help you with, Miss?" The unknown voice startled me. A blond guy with spiky hair stood before me.

"Eh.. yes. I need.. a.. a.. new waitress uniform!" I felt proud of my imagination, maybe I should quit and be an undercover agent instead!

"Your dress seems fine to me." The receptionist scowled at me. Or maybe not.

I leaned down on the reception desk. "My manager, Laxus Dreyar told me I needed a new dress, because this one wasn't enough.. reviling." I smirked at him, pushing my cleavage practically up in his face.

"Ah.. I-I see. Second floor, third door to the left."

But where could Natsu be now? There's no chance in hell I will find him. Or maybe?

"Sweetie, can you tell me where my brother went? He didn't tell me which floor he went to and I forgot my cellphone in the car."

"I thought you needed a new uniform?"

"Yes, but we were supposed to go together when I got it. Can you help me?" Fluttering my eyelashes at him.

"Well.. you guys really don't look like siblings." He looked at me sceptical.

"Stepbrother, but it would really help me a lot, if you told me where he went."

"Fine, he went to the top floor, he got an appointment with the owner of Fairy Tail Industries."

"Thanks hun." I gave him a little blow kiss, as I entered the elevator. Natsu should have seen that! my sexual appeal works!

How many people do they think will ride the elevator at the same time, it's unnecessarily huge! Well, at least it's not crowded. God, I hate the music in elevators. Why not use a normal song, that everyone likes?

This takes forever! I'm only at floor eleven, just twenty one to go. What am I suppose to do when I get to the office? Walk right in and 'HA! I knew you were a Mafia!'. Yeah.. do that Lucy, that won't get you killed.. at _all_. The doors opened. I was met with bright lights blinding me, while I stepped out of the elevator. There was a long white hallway, it looked just like the one they had down at the Fairy Tail Bar, except all the doors. This hallway had only a glass door at the end and a metal door right next to the other door.

You could see straight into the office, no one was there. I walked over towards the glass door.

It sounded like a good idea to follow him back then, but now.. I don't know.

I opened the glass door to the office, as I carefully looked in, scanning the office for people. Yeah, there is clearly no one here. Where the fuck is everybody? A sound startled me. I turned around in a swift movement, looking behind me. The metal door started to move, followed by the sound of people chattering. Oh, fuck. I jumped inside the room, in panic.

The room had no hiding places! Wait! A door! Please be a secret door to get out of here, please! I ran towards the door, as I closed it behind me.

".. coming together, we only need the last piece for the Project S.O.N."

"Perfect. I'll send over the money now."

Project S.O.N.? What is that? This can't be good. Maybe I should just walk out and say 'Hey! I made a wrong turn and ended up here. Ok? Bye!'. With no further questions.

"How dare you call me again!? I said I didn't want a part in this shit! I'm OUT." I could hear the doors open with force, as a new voice entered the room.

Or maybe not now. I recognize Natsu's voice. Natsu would kill me if he knew I followed him.

"Just reconsider it, Natsu! One day, you have to, whether you like it or not. It's your duty." Natsu calmed himself, I could hear him grunt disapproval through the door.

But what kind of connection does Natsu have to the owner of Fairy Tail Industries. Maybe they want him to strip on the bar counter at Fairy Tail Bar and he refused? Wait a minute, let's take this back to the beginning.

When he came to Fairy Tail Café, he didn't quiet look like a bartender. He said he where out shopping alcohol, so I guess he have to look properly. But the pieces don't fit together. Another thing that don't make sense to me, is that how could Natsu convince Laxus to hire me? The thunder dragon hate my guts!

If I could only remember what Laxus said the first time.. ah, what was it again? Hmm.. oh yes! It was 'We have to hurry.. the boss doesn't like people like ___you_, who are not wearing a clock!' Boss? He had to refer to Natsu! And if Laxus is the manager, the only person above is.. the owner, or a relative? And if it is Natsu's duty.. then he have to be.. Natsu is the freaking _son_ to the owner of Fairy Tail Industries! He has to be! It all make sense!

This is so confusing. Is he hiding the fact that he is the owner's son? Why didn't he tell me? And how could that be dangerous!? Stupid fire dragon.

The only thing that does not fit, is the fact that Natsu looked way to familiar with his gun. My head hurts after all the thinking, God.

They were quiet, too quiet. Had they left under my brainstorming? I hope so. What if-. A ringing sound from my breast interrupted me, while I was in my own thoughts. I stuck my hand down in my dress, desperately trying to reach my phone. Fumbling with it in my hands. Why is it so hard to turn it off! Reading the words 'Thunder dragon' on my screen didn't make this situation better.

I sat myself down on the tile floor, up against the wall. Fuck, if someone were out there, they defiantly heard that.

My heart was beating rapidly, as I waited for someone to catch me. A hand gripping the door handle startled me, making me jump. It was too dark to see anything, you could only see the light shining from the outside, underneath the door. Suddenly the door swung open. I screamed as someone jumped in pointing a gun at me, closing my eyes in horror. This was it, my last minute on earth.

"AAHHH!"

"Lucy?!" I looked shocked up, my eyes met Natsu's red gun, then his eyes. "What the _fuck_ are you doing here!?

"I-I.." I couldn't get words out of my mouth, only stare at him with big eyes.

"I could have killed you! You should be glad it was me and not Gildarts or my father!" He lowered his gun and ruffled his hair. "What am I suppose to do with you. I made it pretty clear. Stay. Away."

My tears began to stream down my face, uncontrolled. "I-I didn't mean for this to happen.."

"Fuck, Lucy. How much did you hear?"

"Something about a project called S.O.N. But that was it!" Natsu looked so mad. I really screwed it up this time.

Natsu fell to his knees, cowering his face in his hands, sighing loudly. "You know what, Lucy?"

"What?"

"I have to kill you now." He looked up at me and smirked.

"What!? That is not necessary! I can keep a secret!" I shot myself up from the floor.

Natsu didn't say a word, he only kept his onyx eyes on mine. He rose up from the floor walking towards me, only standing a few inches away from me.

"You don't know what you got yourself into. There's no way out now." He placed his hands on each side of my head. "But Lucy, why would I kill my employee. You owe me money, I just have to find another way to punish you."

Leaning down, he placed his lips on my ear. "But maybe not in the way you were hoping for.. sexual."

"Natsu!" One of the voices from earlier filled the office.

"Don't move and don't make a sound." I nodded, still in shock after his actions. He wouldn't hurt me, right?

"What is it Gildarts?"

"Your father want you to assemble your personal group to infiltrate Sabertooth, this instant. Project S.O.N. is ready."

A knock on the glass door interrupted their conversation quickly. "There is a package for Mr. Igneel." It sounded like the receptionist from down stairs.

"I will bring it to Igneel. It's not your job to bring it to him, Sting. Get your ass down to the reception."

"Don't be foolish Gildarts. Now give me the package boy." Natsu's father Igneel walked into the room, it had to be him. I didn't have a chance to look at him. Wonder if his just as handsome like Natsu?

"I'll be in the bathroom." Natsu stood now in the doorstep, with his eyes fixed on me.

"What about the project-"

"The project will have to wait.. I have other things to do for the moment."

He walked in, closing the door behind him. "Ah.. that hopeless boy. Get your ass moving Sting!" Gildarts said with a slightly amused tone.

"Yes, sir!"

"I'll be back tomorrow with more information."

"I'm depending on you Gildarts."

"Now, where were we?" Natsu walked immediately closer. "How are we suppose to fix this problem-"

* * *

...

* * *

"Fuck, Lucy. Wake up." I heard Natsu coughing over me. I felt his hand squeezing my wrist. "Good, you have a pulse."

I opened my eyes and his face were inches away from mine. He looked relieved when I opened my eyes. You could hardly see anything, the room were covered in dust.

"W-what happened?" It was hard to breath, every breath I took became heavier then the other.

"A bomb." Rocks fell down from the ceiling. "We have to get out of here." He wrapped his arm around my back, supporting me.

I felt weak, I could barely move. Trying to stand up, I supported my weight on Natsu's body. With no powers left, my body fell down at the attempt to get on my feet. Natsu caught me before I hit the floor.

"This isn't going to work. You can't even stand." One swift movement, he lifted me into his arms. Natsu's one hand were so close to my ass, and all I could think about, was how great it felt. Why? In these circumstances. I blushed at my own thought.

"Your still not my type Lucy. Don't get your hopes up." He carried me out of the so called bathroom, who now was only a pile of shattered rocks and furniture. I were about to give him a look, for still thinking I'm into him. Sexual harassment!

"Natsu! Your bleeding!" I cupped his face in my right hand, trying to find the wound. He had a juge cut on the left side of his face.

"It's nothing." What nothing!? He had a freaking huge cut in his head! With no futher questions, he sat medown and up against a rock.

"I need you to sit here. I can't climb with you, I will have to pull you up by your arms. You think you can handle that?" The exit were blocked by a piece of the former ceiling.

"Why wouldn't I? Come on, climb. I want to get out of here." With a laugh, he climbed up at the rock.

"Ready?" Nodding I reached my hands up towards Natsu, my hands felt like they were melting in his large hands. Those are huge.

When he pulled me up, It felt like my arms were going to be ripped off. I clenched my teeth for not giving Natsu the satisfaction of my pain. Grabbing me by my waist, he pulled my body completely on top. Instead for hitting the ground, I fell on top of him, making him stumble backwards hitting the ground.

"Ouch.. You really like me, huh? Since you can't stop making these circumstances." I managed to push myself up from his chest.

"Oh, please. I would never have any feelings for someone like you." He smirked satisfied.

"But Lucy.. get off, you're really heavy."

"I'm not heavy!"

"Yeah you are."

"No! And besides, you have to carry me. I can't walk." I rolled myself off him.

"Finally! I can breath again!" I gave him a glare. I'm not heavy!

A trembling sound came from the floor. "Now we _really_ have to get out of here!"

Natsu lifted my limp body up from the floor, limping out towards what I think was the hallway. The floor fell shortly down underneath us. I felt Natsu's hold on loosen, as I drifted further away from him. He reached his hand out towards me. "Lucy!"

He stood on top of the floor, while I fell down to the floor underneath. And then, everything went black.

* * *

"What happened?"

"Is she all right?"

"She's fine, just give her some space!"

"Oi, Natsu! What happened?"

"Natsu your bleeding!"

Everything happened so fast. Was I dead? How did I get outside? So many questions. I tried to move, but my body told me no. I think Natsu were carrying me, it felt so familiar and so good at the same time. His heart beat were so soothing, as I leaned up against his broad chest. I was definitely not dead.

Familiar voices drifted in the air around us, like Mirajane, Laxus and Gray.

"Have someone seen my father? I haven't seen him come out." Natsu's dark voice made his chest vibrate. Making it tickle against my cheek.

"You two were the last ones to get out."

"Then look for him again!" Natsu's grip around me tightened.

"Maybe _they_ had something to do about your dad's disappearance." Gray's voice was stern.

"Where is Sting!? That bastard! He is the one who betrayed Fairy Tail Industries! Find him!"

"We're on it!" Laxus an Gray ran away from where we stood.

Natsu sat down on his knees and placed me down on the ground. I missed the sound of his heart beating.

"God, what does that girl eat? Someone should give her a diet." I will stab his beating heart with my claws! Trust me, one day I'll do it when my power is back!

I felt a delicate hand brush away my bangs from my face. "Maybe, but she's really pretty and so sweet. I know she might be foolish and make stupid decisions, but you have to love her anyways. Take good care of her." What did you mean about that Mirajane?

"She only gets me into trouble! She's a pain in the ass!" I do not! It only happened twice! It's not like I did it on purpose! It was an accident! One if you don't count with the alcohol and that wasn't only my fault! "I know you're awake Lucy.."

"Hey! I wouldn't be here if you had only told me you were a freaking Mafia! And lets not forget about the fact I was right, from the beginning! "I struggled to lean on my elbows, to get in a better position.

"I can't tell every girl who is in love with me that!"

"I'm not in love with you! Do me a favor and jump off a bridge."

"You're the one who owe me money, not the other way around. Besides, you should be nicer to me. I'm your boss, at both of your working places. I can fire you with two words! AND I just saved your life!"

"They're just like an old married couple." Mirajane walked of in the other direction, smiling.

"If you could only have walked two turns with your stupid alcohol, I wouldn't be here! This is all your fault!"

"My fault!?"

"Yeah! This is all your fault!"

"How could it be my fault? You ran _me _over!"

* * *

**General pov**

"We have vision on the target. His not alone." He held the radio close to his mouth.

"Who is he with?"

"A girl named Lucy Heartfilia, she works for Fairy Tail Café and Fairy Tail bar. Natsu Dragneel is involved.. physically with Lucy Heartfilia, they are lovers, the informant confirmed. Should we engage?"

"No. Wait for the right moment."

"What should we do, boss?" He waited in anticipation.

"I think we should give this Lucy Heartfilia a little visit."

"Confirmed." The other end of the radio was cut.

* * *

**It's now the story really begins!**  
**I never thought so many would follow my first story and my second fanfic! Love you guys!**  
**And thanks for the reviews! I really tried look over my mistakes that I did in previous chapters.**  
**unfortunately, this would be my last chapter for a while, I think**  
**I'm leaving for the military and I don't know when I get the time to write more, but I definitely will!**

**See you soon guys! :D**


	5. Warning

"If you could only have walked two turns with your stupid alcohol, I wouldn't be here! This is all your fault!"

"My fault!?"

"Yeah! This is all _your_ fault!"

"How could this be my fault? You ran _me _over!"

"You was in the way!"

"Watch were you're running!"

Gajeel's voice interrupted us. "Both of you, shut the fuck up! Just get it out of your system and get a room!"

What!? Why would we do that? It's not like we're attracted to each other. Natsu might be handsome, with he's tan skin and he's well built body. I can't Imagine what's under that shirt of his.. Lucy, stop. Focus, his the devil! The fire dragon! We despise him! Yes, don't let them get to you.

"Stop looking so dumb, Lucy. I already told you. We won't hook up, you're too.. heavy."

Did he just call me fat? "Heavy?" I could feel my rage fill the air, clenching my fist in frustration. "I'm not heavy!"

Natsu smirked at me with he's stupid smirk. I wanted to rip it off he's face! But on the other hand, I loved he's fangs, It looked so.. NO, bad Lucy!

I waved my hand at him, signaling him to leave. "Just go, I can't spend another second with you."

Stepping closer, he grabbed my hand, leading it to his lips. "Because I drive you crazy with lust?" He kissed a cut on my hand, leaving small traces of blood on his bottom lip.

My gaze locked with Natsu's. Shades of red filled my cheeks, as I retrieved my hand swiftly from he's grasp.

"Keep dreaming fire dragon!" Why does he have to tease me so much? By the look on his face, I could obviously see that he enjoyed my reaction. Frustrated I turned around to walk the other way.

I felt his hand grab me by my wrist. "Where do you think you're going?" Bangs fell down in my eyes as I turned around to face him. His look was so gentle, and the only thing I could think of was how cute those pink locks made him so innocent.

"I'm going home."

"You should reconsider that." Natsu loosened the grip on my hand, stepping closer. "You have to come with me back to my place?"

Every time I think fondly of Natsu, he just have the ruin it! "I knew it! You _do _want me!" I laughed triumphantly, with a sarcastic tone.

"What if I do?" He leaned down, looking me straight in my eyes. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Huh?"

I could feel Natsu's breath brushing against my skin as he lowered he's face closer towards mine. Too close! My body felt like jelly, making me stumble backwards.

With a smooth movement, Natsu hooked his arm around my back before I were able to fall, pressing me up against his chest.

Now, I could definitely feel something. He's broad chest felt so nice pressed against mine. Oh, god.. Lucy. Calm down.

"You like that Lucy?"

With those words, he made it pretty simple to pull away from that 'moment'. Why would I even bother, He's the fire dragon and a demon! "Let go of me, pervert!"

"It looked like you enjoyed it. Careful so you don't fall in love with me."

"You wish, bastard!"

"That's were you're wrong, I don't." Even though I know Natsu doesn't like me, I could feel this strange feeling in my chest at his words.

"Then let me go, I have work to do." All jokes aside. I didn't want to see he's face now, or ever. I'm done with that shit.

I looked at him seriously, getting tired of his games and his sexual harassment. The smirk he bore faded, as his eyes drifted away from my face, roaming over my body.

"What are you staring at?" Placing my hands on my hips. Now I really started to get impatient.

He finally looked at me with his onyx eyes. "Gajeel!" He's voice sounded like a roar, vibrating in the air.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" I don't care if he's my boss or if I'm in debt to him. I'm going home, that shit can yell at me tomorrow.

"Fine! I'm leaving!" When I turned around, my body fell limp to the ground. I looked down at my leg, it was covered in blood, my blood. My left leg had a large gash with sand filled the wound. "Oh.. fuck."

"I tried to tell you. We have shit to do." How come didn't I feel this pain sooner?

Why is there two of Natsu?

Shadow of he's figure bent down towards me, reaching after my face. I felt his hand on my wound. "Ahh! I-it.. hurts.." Tears streamed down my face at the touch. Instantly, removing he's hand.

The light around Natsu's face started to fade. "Keep your eyes open." he kept his voice calm and gentle, it gave me butterflies.

I felt his wet, but at the same time warm hand, brush locks away from my face. I could see the blood on his hands, my blood. God, how I hate blood.

I could hear sirens in the distance, getting closer and closer by the second.

Several footsteps came towards us. "Natsu! We can't find him." Gray panted. "We have looked every where. All signs indicates Sabertooth kidnapped your father."

"Send Jellal over to Fairy Tail Industries to get everything back on track. Laxus, you'll come with me. Gray find Gildarts and meet us back at my house.. for the love of god, put some clothes on stripper!" Grey panicked, covering himself up with his hands. "And where the fuck is Gajeel with that car!?" Natsu lifted me up from the ground.

A car honked. "Finally! What took you so long metalbrain!?"

"Someone's fiance can't handle a fucking vehicle! She had parked right in front of the fucking entrance!" Gajeel shouted from the car, he sounded just like Natsu and Laxus. Maybe he was a dragon too?

"Hey! Watch it! Or I'll crunch your skull with my bare hands!" Laxus smashed his hand together, ready for a fight. The thunder dragon was kinda cute defending Mira like that.

"Bring it on, thunder fart!"

"Thunder fart? Really?" Natsu held me close to he's chest. I felt his chest vibrate at his words. "Same shit! Get in the fucking car!"

Gray opened the backdoor for Natsu. "I'll take her to the hospital."

"No, she's coming with us." He lifted me inside the car, laying me down in the backseat. Gray didn't argue, and seated himself in the front seat. Natsu lifted my head so he could sit down beside me, placing me carefully on his lap.

Our eyes met, while he rested his hand on my waist. I wish I could see this side of him more often. Even tho his covered with blood. So handsome, maybe I actually have feelings towards Natsu? Nah, it's the lack of blood. You're imagine things.

The contours of his face started to fade. I could see his lips move, telling me something. Only if I could hear what he said.

Sirens were not far away now. I struggled to keep my eyes open, like Natsu had told me to do.

I can't let them take me like this, who knows what they will do to me! Wait, am I being kidnapped?

* * *

My eyes felt heavy as I tried to open them.

I can't see a shit, it's too dark to see anything. Where am I exactly? Maybe I just had nightmare, and in reality, I'm still in my bed, sleeping. That would be nice.

I tried to move my hands, but they wouldn't budge. Chains rattled as I desperately tried to get loose, but for no use.

I knew Natsu and the others took me, but to where?

A bright light blinded me. "This isn't funny!"

I heard a man's laugh feel the room. "It's not supposed to be." There was no doubt, that voice belonged to Natsu.

You could only see his form in the light. He held his arms crossed over his chest, with his messy hair pointing in every direction. "This is silly! Let me go!" In my head my voice had been more stern and powerful, but ended up sounding trembling.

"I can't let you go. You know too much." He moved closer towards me, still unable to see the contours of his face. "You can understand that, Lucy?"

I shook my head in disapproval. "Oh? You don't? Let me explain it to you." Natsu moved his body gracefully closer. "I tried to stay away from my fathers legacy. With other words, I was done with the Mafia business. I deleted every existing trace after my gang and myself, we just vanished into thin air."

I could see his face now, his face showed no signs of emotions. That scared the shit out of me. "We were the best out there. We did every mission we got, _perfectly_. We killed, we stole, we tortured people, you can just imagine the rest." He killed people? Women too? Natsu's true nature came slowly visible for me. I have never seen him like this. Maybe that was a fake, and this is the true Natsu Dragneel. I'm forgetting an important fact, he's a Mafia. What made me think that he actually were different from others Mafias. They are all the same, cold hearted murderers.

What made him different?

Nothing.

"One day, I just had enough. I had already killed more people than you can imagine. So I quit." Natsu had stopped in front of me. "But. Since my dad is missing, it's my responsibility to take care of Fairy Tail. The most powerful Mafia gang in Fiore."

Natsu leaned his face towards mine just inches separating us, I felt his warm breath brush over my skin. "Are you scared, Lucy?"

I was terrified, but something deep, deep inside of me knew, Natsu wouldn't hurt me. Even though he won't admit it, or I for all that matters. I mean something for him, I might not know what, but he cares for me. We have only known each other for a few days, and he have saved me too many times.

"No." Natsu only smirked at me.

He must have changed from the last time I saw him, because he wore a black suit with a red tie now.

My eyes followed Natsu's right hand, as it was sliding into his left side of the jacket. My eyes went wide as he pulled out the red gun I had seen not that long ago. He pressed it against my forehead.

"How about now?" My heart jumped as he pressed the cold metal against my skin, giving me shivers down my back. No, he wouldn't. If he wanted me dead, he wouldn't have saved me earlier today, or from the accident at the Fairy Tail Bar.

"Pull the trigger." I stared into his eyes, waiting to see hesitation. "Do it."

With no expression, he loaded the gun, still holding his onyx eyes fixed on me. I closed my eyes, waiting in anticipation for his reaction.

A shoot filed the silence in the room.

I shot my eyes open, as I opened them I was met with Natsu's onyx eyes staring at me. I looked over my shoulder to see the smoking gun, right next to my face.

My gaze fell back to Natsu. With a swift movement Natsu had a good hold on my face, slightly squeezing it. "You should never thrust someone like that, _ever_ again."

Natsu stormed out of the room. "Release her. This conversation isn't over." Before I was able to react Laxus and Gajeel came towards me. Gajeel placed a napkin in front off my face. I tried to struggle, but Laxus hold my head still. I could smell the sweet scent coming from the napkin, and I knew right away what it was.

"Laxus! Gajeel! Stop!"

It was too late. I felt my eyes slowly fall down and the room suddenly became devoured by darkness.

* * *

I feel so giddily. Those bastards! Think they can drug me whenever it pleases them! When I get out of here, I'm going to kill them, make them regret they have been born!

But first, I have to get out of here.

I looked around in the room, looking for clues to were I was. It was a room with no windows, only a double door and a glass door leading to a bathroom.

The light that filled the room were dim and showed a large white bedroom. There were only a cabinet and a humongous bed, that I sat on. I wish I had this bed at home, I could totally live with this bed in my life.

Fuck, I totally forgot about my leg! The pain were almost gone, compared to what it was. It had a bandage covering the wound. I couldn't help it, I had to look.

It was cleaned and stitched together. It looked really good. Wonder if Natsu did this.

The door swung open, startling me. "Finally. You're awake."

Natsu had changed into a white t-shirt, with a deep v-neck. I felt water gathered in my mouth of the sight of him. The structure of his muscles was so visible through his shirt, God. Is it even possible to wear something tighter then that? Even _I _wouldn't were it. But why am I complaining, it looked way too good on him.

I was sitting on the humongous bed, while I looked at Natsu as he approached me. "Wendy did a good job with that wound of yours." Wendy? How many girls does the fire dragon have?

"Yeah.." I felt slightly disappointed, when he named another woman.

"Then don't take the bandage off." He placed himself beside me, gently pulling my leg closer to him. Wrapping it back to the way it was. His hand rested on the bandage, looking back up at me.

How can he change his character so fast, I don't get it. His eyes looked so warm and comforting. Why does he keep doing this to me, even though I won't admit, he got me wrapped around his finger.

His hand started to move slightly up against my thigh. The higher his hand went, a strange tingling down to my core. I started to get desperate of his touch.

Natsu's face came suddenly a lot closer, feeling his breath on my skin. His hand had lifted my black dress slightly, I could feel his hand resting on my inner thigh. Only a few inches away from my craving.

I know it sounds stupid, I haven't known him for long, I'm usually not like this. It's his doing.

His lips hovered above me, almost brushing against my lips. I couldn't wait to taste the fire.

"Laxus will drive you home."

"Huh?" He pulled away and rose to his feet.

"I came to the conclusion. It's better to have you there. Even though I know I will regret this, trusting you _this_ much." He didn't even bother to look at me, just headed for the door. "If you say a word what happened yesterday, consider yourself as dead. Got that?"

"Yes.."

"Good." Slamming the doors behind him.

I hope Natsu don't hold a grudge against me. I hope this won't change anything between us. Who are you trying to fool Lucy? Of course everything is changed, you pushed him too far. You wanted to know.

I feel so stupid.

How am I suppose to act around him now? He's actually the boss, at both of my working places, but hide it by being a regular bartender.

I can't just avoid him, not that I want to either.

Why am I acting so foolish? He won't even care. Natsu made it pretty clear. I'm not his type, so stop getting all worked up.

"Are you ready Lucy?" I didn't even notice Laxus had come in.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I jumped off the bed, shortly feeling my feet fall underneath me. Grabbing a hold of the sheets for support.

"I'll carry you." Without any warning Laxus lifted me up, bridal style. I might say much crap about Laxus, but he's the closest you can come to a family member of mine. He might be loud, mean and bossy. But I look at him like an older brother.

I closed my eyes, feeling that I was exhausted. The only thing I wanted now, was to be safe and sound in my own bed. Without all this crap happening around me.

I shot my eyes open, at something that could be none other then a shoot.

Laxus sighed loud and disappointing, staring at the door it obviously came from. "He just had to make it more complicated."

The door slowly opened. Grey and Gajeel came out, shortly followed by Natsu, who was covered in blood. His white t-shirt had blood splattered all over it. He used his shirt to whipe off his red gun.

He locked his gaze on my. I felt my heart beat rapidly. He had just killed someone, and he shoved no emotions. Cold hearted. But when he looked at me, he wamred mine. This can't end good.

Natsu and the others walked past us. Still feeling the urge to keep the eye contact with Natsu, I looked over Laxus's shoulder. Natsu finally turned away and walked in the door I just had been in, closing the door behind him.

"Is that Natsu's room?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry to do this again Lucy, but it's necessary."

"What-" I felt Laxus hand hold over my mouth with a napkin, with the same sweet scent. Fuck Not again.

* * *

**General POV**

Natsu walked into the room. "Have he said anything useful yet?"

Grey rose up from the chair, in front of the prisoner. "No, he refuse to talk."

"Then I'll make him talk." Natsu grabbed a hold of his bloody shirt, pulling his gun out of his pants. He pressed the cold steel against the prisoners forehead.

"I will only ask this once. WHERE IS IGNEEL!?" His eyes burned with rage.

"You have been warned. Fairy Tail is next. Sabertooth will destroy Fairy Tail like the shit it is!" The prisoner snarled after Natsu.

Without hesitation, Natsu pulled the trigger. Blood splattered all over Natsu, he smirked satisfied at his actions.

"Why did you kill him?! He was our _only_ clue!" Gajeel grabbed Natsu by the shoulder.

Gajeel quickly let go remembering his position, Natsu gave him a death glare. "Then find more clues about where Igneel is! And I want Sting _dead_!"

Both Gray and Gajeel nodded affirmatively of Natsu's order. They walked out of the room in search of clues to find Igneel.

"I _will _destroy Sabertooth."

* * *

**There you have it! the fifth chapter!**  
**It's some changes in my plan. I was supposed to leave, to serve my first year in the military. But was sent home because of my illness.**  
**There is nothing I can do about it, so I just have to find something else to do! But the fact that I'm back is good for you guys! New chapters!**  
**I'm struggling with motivation to write, so I hope you guys could help me out :D**  
**Write a review and let me know what you think of the story.**  
**Se you soon wonderful people!**  
**Love you guys!**


	6. Recovery

"We look forward to your next visit!"

I gathered a few cups on a tray I balanced in my hand, around the Café. Today it has been really quiet, even a Friday and everything.

Since it was so quite, both Mira and Juvia went home. But Juvia deserves it! Her life have been so hectic, after the breakup with Lyon. She was so devastated, poor thing. I heard some rumours from Levy, that Juvia have this huge crush on a dude from Fairy Tail Bar!

I needed the extra cash, so it didn't bother me at all to take the rest of the shift alone. Now that I had time to only focus on one job, made my problems a lot easier. Natsu told me they didn't need me at the bar for a while, but I knew he just tried to avoid me. After the incident. Correction, all the incident I had caused. Enough problems for him in a life time. And Natsu must be freaking out with his dad missing, Igneel. I wonder I they look alike?

Igneel might just be as good looking as Natsu, wow, maybe he is handsomer than Natsu. That's not possible.

My wounds were almost completely healed, and I could walk perfectly on my leg again. Mira had given me a few days of, but as soon as I managed to walk again, I came right back to the café.

It's been ten days since the last time I saw Natsu and the others from the Fairy Tail Bar. Even Laxus kept his distance, from the Fairy Tail Café now. The last thing I heard from Natsu, was a letter he gave me.

I woke up Tuesday morning in my own bed, with a letter on my night stand. I even wore my nightgown when I woke up, and I don't want to imagine Laxus undressing me.. that's gross. Or at least I think it was him? It Must have been him, he was the one who brought me back.. most likely. Who cares, I came home in the end.

That letter have bugged me for a while now. What he wrote doesn't make sense to me.

_Lucy,_

_We no longer need you your assistant here down at Fairy Tail Bar, as long as you're not able to walk. We might contact you again sometime in the future. _

_Focus on your work at Fairy Tail Café, and we wish you a healthy recovery._

_We still have unfinished businesses with your debt. And don't forget, your life are in our hands. Never forget that._

_We're watching your every move, so you should be careful for who you're associating with._

_We won't hesitate to get rid of loose ends._

_Sincerely Fairy Tail Industries._

such a.. heartfelt message. The only thing I have kept asking myself is, why? Why did he write this letter? Shouldn't he have me under surveillance, perhaps I went to the police! He should watch me, not keep his distance!

The light wouldn't shine for long, with other words, I would be dead. If I even thought about going to the police. Don't be stupid, I would never do that.

It's so quiet here after the last costumers left.

Maybe I should get started with he cleaning, hopefully I'll be able to come home earlier then I did yesterday.

I opened the door to the utility room, we had in the back of the café. Grabbing a bucket, filling it with hot water and throwing a cloth up in the bucket.

The sun had already gone down. You could only see beautiful shades of pink and red, dancing across the sky. I wish Juvia and Mira had been here to see this.

My body became warm just at the sight of it, I just kept gazing out the window at the beautiful sunset. Forgetting the surroundings. I sat down on a chair, next to the window. Placing my hands underneath my chin, spacing out into the sunset. The pink skies made me think of a certain pink haired fire dragon.

I wonder what 'sometime in the future' means, it's been ten days without a word from him. Perhaps he forgot about me? Well, he did say he didn't have any interest in me, so why bother! Get your shit together Lucy! You're pathetic!

Grabbing the cloth from the bucket, I tossed it down on the wooden floor. There had been a brat with his father her just now, and that fucking kid can't hold a freaking glass. He spilled strawberry milkshake at the floor, only a few feet away from the entrance.

I bent over, standing on all four, wiping the floor. It had already become sticky, great.

Eagerly I tried to remove the drink, before it stained the wooden floor.

The doorbell startled me. Cold wind flew in from the streets, lifting my skirt slightly up.

A shadow stood over me, looking down at me. "Why are you on all fours? Did yo expect someone?" I turned around, to be met by Natsu's smirking face.

That jerk!

Relief flowed through my body of the sight of him. Something inside of me was afraid, afraid that I would never see him again. I know it sounds silly, but I missed the bastard.

I stared at Natsu, taking him all in. He wore a black suit, looking handsome as always.

"No, I'm just doing my job!"

"I can see that." Natsu tilted his head, giving him better view over my rear end.

I shoot myself up. "Don't you have better things to do!?" Pointing at him, angrily. "And by the way, our uniforms are way too short!"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Make them longer!" I hissed at him.

"I don't have the authority to do that."

"You got to be kidding me." Rolling my eyes at him, at the stupid answer.

"I'm only a bartender at the Fairy Tail Bar, if you want to file a question like that. You should ask someone with a higher rank than me."

The way Natsu can change his character is really frightening, I wonder if it's only a act? So who is the real Natsu?

"Moreover," Natsu had approached me, without noticing. "I like it short like that." He looked me straight into my eyes. Those black orbs made it hard to look away, he hold such tenderness.

I felt Natsu's hand on the side of my thigh, moving upwards. "Instance, if you happen to bend over, you might please someone." It went further up, under my dress.

His fingers felt so warm against my skin. "despite, you girls like my short uniforms. It's an excuse for you to show off, because you have to. That's why you like it." Natsu hooked his finger on the side of my underwear, tugging at it.

The worst part is that he's right.

We like to show of what we have, in our different ways.

"I'll be leaving now." Giving it a last tug, he turned around.

"Already?" Only when I spoke was when I noticed that I had held my breath. God, that sounded so needy. Great Lucy, why not jump off a cliff while you're at it!

"I only came to check up on your leg. It looks fine. Bye Lucy." The door slammed behind him.

He only came to check on me? I have a phone, he could call me, or even send Laxus for that matter.

But why am I complaining?

I'm glad he came.

* * *

Later that night, Juvia, Mira and levy are coming for a girls night! I even invited Erza and Lisanna. And I did invite Evergreen as well, to be nice, but she told me she had a date with her husband, Elfman.

I'm really looking forward to to hear what has happened in their life lately.

Erza and Lisanna have been so worried about me, after I had to take a break from Fairy Tail Bar. Now they didn't see me so often as they would like, or Erza wouldn't. Like Erza says 'There is a lack of girls in this staff, we need to stick together!'.

She's so sweet.

I haven't known them for a while, so for me, this is really important.

Erza called me everyday after work, telling me about all the perverts and gossip that happened. She even came to visit me at the café. She might even apply for a job there! Just because she liked the outfit.

Lisanna have been more absent then Erza, she only gave me a short call. But I felt like I had to invite her. Even though I'm not so big fan of hers. She's too close to Natsu. That's a reasonable reason for not liking her!

Anyway!

The girls knew I was home late, so all of them would bring something homemade. While I only brought left overs from the café. I think that that's for the best anyway, I'm a horrible cook!

Mira made the most delicious food I've ever tasted! But Juvia makes the best cookies and sweets! Water began to gather in my mouth of the thought of the delicious food.

The doorbell snapped me out of my sweet fantasies.

"Coming!" I ran towards the door, opening it. "Hey guys!"

Levy jumped in my arms. We squealed in happiness.

"Lu-chan! I brought lots of booze!" She leaned in whispering in my ear so no one would hear. "I have already tasted it.."

"It was Juvia's fault!" Juvia came back up behind Levy. I looked curiously at her. "We drank to celebrate that Juvia is no longer heartbroken over Lyon-sama!" Juvia threw out her arms, knocking down Levy.

Erza caught her, before anything bad happened. If you would look away for her slightly bloody nose.

"Nice catch Erza!"

"Your leg looks great, Lucy!" I looked down at my bare legs.

Tonight I wanted to wear some comfortable clothes. So I wore a black cotton shorts with a bright pink tank top, simple as that.

"Thanks It's going to leave a scar, but I'm fine with that."

"We want to see!" Mira and Lisanna came running up the stares. "sorry we're late, Lisanna didn't find anything to wear."

"Do you have plans?" Erza looked disappointing on Lisanna.

"I have a date!" She jumped around in her high heals, wearing a light purple dress with a low v-cut. She looked really cute.

"You look great Lisanna! But enough talking let go inside!" Dragging Juvia behind me, while Erza bore slightly unconscious Levy inside.

It didn't take long before everyone was pretty wasted.

We had just finished watching 'The Proposal', I seriously just love that movie!

"Let's do something really funny next!" Levy shouted from the sofa.

"Yeah!" A sleepy Juvia followed Levy's idea eagerly.

"I know! We can play a drinking game that's called 'I have never'!" Mira jumped in excitement.

"Yes! Let's do that! I'll get some more booze!" Levy run into the kitchen, grabbing everything we had left.

"Sit down, sit down!" Juvia had already seated herself, ready for the game. "Hurry!"

Everyone was exited, personally I had never played the game before. "So, how do you play it?" I looked questioning at Levy and Mira.

"Ok, We ask one 'I have never' to the group, in turns. You can ask about anything! You have to start your sentence with 'I have never', and then you can continue with what you wonder about, what others have done." Mira clapped her hands in excitement. "The one who says 'I have never' don't need to drink, so it can be something you've done. For example, I have never.. kissed. Now all of you have to drink, because you've done it. Got it?"

Erza looked sceptic about the game. "You can ask about anything? No rules?"

"Yes, exactly!"

"Juvia want to start. Mhm.. Juvia have never slept with a co-worker." Not quiet right but, it's Juvia, can't expect anything else.

Mira drank, not like it was a shock. She started her relationship with Laxus that way, It was only _physical_ relationship a first. Erza and Lisanna shortly followed.

I knew Erza and Jellal were a secret couple, so I wonder who Lisanna slept with. She had never said anything about another job, then I have to assume it's someone from Fairy Tail Bar. That places is such a matchmaking business.

"I have never had sex in a public bathroom." Levy waited in anticipation for anyone to drink.

Mira was the only one who drank this time.

"That's.. gross Mira." said Lisanna with a low voice.

"We were desperate!"

"Anyway! I have never hit on my friend's boyfriend." Lisanna kept her gaze at me, almost wanting me to drink. "No one? Shouldn't you drink Lucy?"

"Excuse me?" What did that bitch mean! I have never done something like that, and especially not to her! To keep myself calm, not to jump on Lisanna's glaring face.

"Never mind."

Just before I could say anything back, Erza changed the conversation to avoid the fight. "I have never fell in love with someone from the Fairy Tail Bar." Both Juvia and Levy drank with red faces, shortly followed by Lisanna.

"I wondered if that was why you two were down at the Fairy Tail Bar all the time. So, who is it? I guess it's one of the employees"

"Wait, have you guys been going there without me?" I felt slightly disappointed with Juvia and Levy, forgetting the grudge I had towards Lisanna just a few seconds ago. But I can fully understand why they went without me.

"Sorry Lu-chan."

"Tell me, who are they?" Why not be happy form them, right?

"Gray-sama!"

"... Gajeel Redfox."

Juvia didn't seem bothered by talking about him, she couldn't stop squealing. Levy on the other hand, covered her face in embarrassment.

"Natsu's friends? The Ma-" Totally forgetting Natsu's threat "...bartenders?"

"I knew it. Those two have been quiet absent lately." Erza stated.

"I'm glad to hear you're over Lyon, Juvia. Gray seams very nice."

"I won't give you Gray-sama, love rival!" A dark aura surrounded around Juvia, while she gave me a terrifying stare.

"I-I won't!" She went back to her happy self at my statement.

Lisanna rose up. "Well, I have to leave now."

"Who is this mysterious person you're dating? Do we know him?" Mira waved with her hands in delight, wanting an answer.

"Natsu."Lisanna gave it a dramatic pause before she continued. "_My_ boyfriend."

It felt like someone had stabbed me in my chest. Desperately I tried to hold my tears in, while the only thing I wanted to was beat the crap out of Natsu. Had I been that foolish? I should have understood right away, they were a couple. God I feel so stupid. He tricked me all this time to believe he actually cared for me. He even touched me, sexual harassment! That demon! I will kill him for this, and I will quit at Fairy Tail Industries. I can't even look at that shit now. Or, I can ignore him for eternity? Because.. I can't quit, I really need the job.

Why does this bother me so much? It shouldn't! He was never mine to begin with, beside, I hate his guts.

I hadn't notice before now that no one had given any kind of reaction.

"...Natsu is that pink haired dude, right?" Juvia whispered in Levy's ear.

"Yeah, I thought they were dating?" Juvia nodded in agreement. "This doesn't look good."

* * *

I didn't get much sleep that night. The incident with Lisanna had bothered me for a while now, and I'm happy I didn't need to work with Mira today. When she left so suddenly after Lisanna, she became slightly awkward. She kept telling me she didn't know about it, and that she was sorry.

Today I worked alone until eleven, before Juvia came.

The clock was seven am and I was already outside the café. I looked forward to work alone for a while, it's relaxing. Not physically, but you don't need to think about anything, that's why I love this job.

I unlocked the door and went in. It was still dark outside. The shop were just as I left it before, except.. I don't remember leaving the lights on in the back room. Was there anyone else here then me?

A shadow moved across the light under the door. It has to be someone there!

My heartbeat started to increase. I tiptoed over to the counter, quietly I open the cash register pulling out a gun we kept for emergencies. I always thought it was weird before, that we had it in this peaceful café. But now that I know what kind of business this really is, it all made sense

It was a small gun and I help it out with straight arms. Laxus told me to use it if a pervert ever came to the café.

I slowly went over to the door and opened it, poking the gun inside. Quickly following in with my head. There was no one there. But I swear I saw something!

Walking around with the gun, made me feel pretty bad ass! I felt confident, even though I should have called the police. Being reckless gave me a adrenaline rush.

A door slammed up behind me and I felt cold steel pressed against my neck. "Drop it."

Instantly I did as I was told and threw my hands up in the air and dropped the little gun on the floor.

"Why would you even come in here without a loaded gun?" The steel left my skin and was replaced with a warm hand. It was not even loaded? How was I supposed to know?

"Why would you do that, Lucy?" I recognised the voice as Natsu's. "Why would you do something that foolish?" His hand cherished my neck.

"I don't know." All I wanted to do was to wrap my fingers around he's throat and strangle him to death.

"You should change to your uniform." He laid the maid outfit in front of me on the chair.

"Why are you here Natsu?"

He grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head, without even asking for permission. "I had something I had to drop off." He rested his hand on my waist. "Beside, I wanted to see you in your uniform again." Natsu placed his head in the crock of my neck, brushing his lips on my neck.

"Natsu.." Only a second later I realized I had said his name out loud. Why was he acting this way? And most important of all, why am I acting this way!? I'm the one who let him get all perverted on me!

He pulled off my skirt, brushing my bum. Finally stepping in front of me, Natsu grabbed the under piece to the dress and held it up in front of me, looking away. Stepping inside, I attached it to the sides. Holding up the shirt, I lifted my arms for him to pull it over my head.

"Sit." Natsu held my stockings and shoes.

I sat down and lifted my leg up, for him to grab a hold of it. He sat down on one knee and dragged my stocking slowly upwards. When he came to my thighs, he rested his hands for a while. Doing exactly the same with the other one. Finally he put my shoes and accessories on.

"There, all done." Natsu only stood and stared at me for a moment. "I should leave now."

"Would you like something before you leave?" Really Lucy? That didn't sound desperate at all! Of course he won't stay now.

"There is actually one more thing." Natsu grabbed my waist with his left hand and pulled me close. His right hand hold the back of my head. Curiously I looked into Natsu's onyx eyes. The distance between us had become a lot closer, and he pressed me up against his chest. I felt his warm breath brush across my lips, as he breathed heavily. Slowly he bent forward and connected our lips.

My body froze at his actions, I only could stare at him with wide eyes. It felt like a jolt sat my body on fire, a fire I wanted to devour me. Hesitantly I closed my eyes and placed my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. It didn't take long before I got into the kiss, and it became intense.

Natsu pushed me up against the door, it gave a loud thud, making me moaned in his mouth. The kiss grew more passionate for every second, it felt so right. His hands started to travel up under my skirt.

Never would I imagine Natsu would have kissed me, not like this. Wait, is this a dream?

He pushed his tongue dominant in my mouth, indisputable. Exploring the unknown, Natsu let out moaned at the touch of my tongue. Nope, this wasn't a dream.

Without any warning, he pushed himself of me and left through the door. The doorbell rang like crazy, after Natsu threw the door behind him.

What just happened?

I straightened my uniform.

Shit.

This wasn't suppose to happen. I was suppose to ignore him for the rest of his life! Next time I lay eyes on that fire dragon, I promise, I will kill him! And why did he leave so sudden!? He culd at least finish what he started! Not leave me hanging like that! Bastard.

I walked around in the room, plotting out my plan to murder him. But who am I kidding, I'm not even able to kill Natsu, a Mafia. Besides, I'm in love with that bastard.

Maybe he heard from Lisanna that she told us they were a couple? So he wanted to tease me one last time? No, he wouldn't.. would he?

The doorbell startled me, taking me back to reality. Maybe Natsu came back.

I open the door hoping to see Natsu's face. "Natsu."

"Sorry, darling. Natsu left already, he seemed pretty pissed off." A blond guy stood before me.

"Oh.. I'm sorry we haven't opened yet." He seemed familiar, but I couldn't place where I had seen him before. He wasn't a regular. "If I can ask you kindly to leave, I have to get the shop ready. You can come back in thirty minutes, if you like."

"This is too easy."

"What did you say?" The blond stranger walked towards me.

"This is really too easy, Lucy Heartfilia." I realised I had moved backwards as my back hit the door to the changing room.

"How do you know my name?" He stopped right in front of me.

"That's not important. The only thing you need to know, is that you have to come with me."

"If I refuse?"

"Then I would have to take you with force." He leaned in to give me a kiss, I turned away looking the other direction. He placed it gently on my cheek. "So? What would it be?"

* * *

**First thing I have to say is "THANK YOU!"**  
**You guys are awesome! I never thought I would get 100 followers!**  
**It's been a while now since the last time. I struggled to write this chapter. It was never like I wanted it to be. And the next chapter is worse -.-''**  
**Leave a review and let me know what you thought about this chapter!**

**Have a nice day lovely people!**


	7. The Surveillance Camera

"I need those _today_! I have a bar with not enough booze for a night! You said it would be here by Friday, and guess what, IT'S SATURDAY!" Laxus slammed his hand on the night stand, making Mirajane jump up from the bed. "If it's not there by eleven am, consider yourself as-"

He felt delicate fingers message his shoulder, Mirajane pressed her body up against his back. "Just have it there by eleven am."

"Is everything all right Laxus?" Locking her arms around his neck, she made a trail of kisses along his jawline.

"Yeah, just another asshole that want to make my job harder." He sighed and ruffled his hair.

"You know what would make it better? Her voice whispered softly in his ear.

"What?"

"We could take a bath together?"

"I'll fix the tub!" Shooting himself up from the bed, Laxus ran towards the bathroom. Tossing his clothes of on the way.

Mirajane's phone started to ring. "It's Juvia, I'll be there in a second! Hi, Juvia!" She felt something was wrong when Juvia could barely talk ".. Calm down Juvia, I don't understand what your saying!"

Mirajane fell down to her knees.

"Laxus!"

He came storming out only in his boxers, seating himself beside Mirajane, placing a comforting arm around her. She cried her heart out. "What is it?" She gave him the phone.

"It's me, Juvia. Take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

Laxus looked shocked.

".. Someone trashed Fairy Tail Café, and you can't find Lucy!"

* * *

"This place look like a mess." A shocked Gajeel stated, as he looked around the room. "Bunny girl put up a hell of a fight." Levy nodded weakly in response.

"It's going to get worse. The boss are going to kill you for not keeping an eye on her, it was your turn after all.." Gray stepped inside with a crying Juvia in his arms.

"What are you talking about!? It was your turn!" Snarling back Gajeel stepped in front of Gray, furious.

"Don't be dumb metalbrain, I have Sundays, Mondays and Tuesdays!" Gray pushed Gajeel backwards, making him stumble.

"Yeah! And I have Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays, ice princess!"

They looked at each other in confusion. They had failed one of the simplest missions they had, not to mention a very important one from their boss. Natsu were only a few minutes away and they knew he would kill them when he found out how bad they fucked up.

".. Shit! Now we're both dead meat!" Gray brushed through his messy hair with a sigh.

"Where the fuck is Jellal?" Gajeel said, changing the subject.

"He said something about some surveillance cameras. I think he and Erza are checking them out right now."

"Are them seriously expecting to find some shit? I bet they removed all evidence."

"FIND HER! THAT BITCH OWES ME MONEY!" Natsu came storming inside the thrashed room, stepping on some broken glass.

Every one was taken by a surprise by the pink haired male followed by worried Loke. Not saying a word. Both Gajeel and Gray avoided eye contact for their own safety. They knew it was only a matter of time before they were going to be executed.

"You sure that's the only reason why you want to find her..?" Levy said sarcastic.

Everyone stared at Levy who dared to speak. She looked away with her arms crossed, obviously not noticing that they all gave her warning glances, begging her to run for her life.

"What did you just say!?" Everyone backed away from Levy. She finally understood what she had said, as a angered Natsu approached her.

"Rest in peace, shrimp."

"Eh? I didn't say anything! It must have been the radio!" Desperately, Levy waved with her arms, to convince him she clearly made a mistake. She made a cut off scream and ran behind Gajeel, as Natsu stared at her with a death glare.

"Drive the girls home Loke. They're just bothersome." Waving Levy and Juvia off.

"Got it." Walking over to Juvia, grabbing her hand.

"We want to find Lu-chan just as much as everyone else! She is one of my best friends. We can help too!" Jumping forward from behind Gajeel's back , Levy threw a plate on the floor to get everyone's attention. Tears streaming down her face.

Gajeel grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back to his arms. "Let us handle this. I promise you, we will find her." Pressing her face in his chest, crying her heart out.

Only giving a glance over his shoulder, Natsu watched as Levy melted in her boyfriends arms, drowning her sorrows.

Loke stepped shortly outside with Juvia and Levy.

"Now I can finally deal with you two." Natsu walked slowly towards them, pulling out his gun.

"Calm down Natsu, let's talk about this. It was obvious a mistake that won't repeat itself-" Gray's voice got cut off by the scarlet haired woman stepping out from the back room.

"I think you need to look at this boss."

He stared at them, giving them a warning this time, as he walked in after Erza. This would be the last time something like that happened, or they'll both be dead.

"What is it Jellal?" Asked Natsu, impatiently.

"We found this. It's from earlier this morning. Take a look." Jellal clicked on some buttons on the computer and a video from the Fairy Tail Café popped up. On the video could you see the events earlier that day. The Video showed Natsu's dramatic exit.

A angered Natsu stormed out of the café, slamming the door behind him. Shortly, a blond male entered the building.

"Sting." Natsu's voice sounded like a low growl.

Gajeel and Gray walked in only seconds later, standing behind Natsu.

Sting walked around in the local, inspecting his surroundings. _"Natsu." _Lucy came storming out from the back room, dressed in her uniform.

"_Sorry, darling. Natsu left already, he seemed pretty pissed off." _Sting turned around and faced Lucy.

"_Oh.. I'm sorry we haven't opened yet." _She was taken back by a surprise. _"If I can ask you kindly to leave, I have to get the shop ready. You can come back in thirty minutes, if you like." _

"_This is too easy."_

"_What did you say?" _Sting started to approach Lucy. She looked flustered at his actions, making her back off slowly, as he came closer.

"Is that son of a bitch Sting?!" Snarled Gajeel, gritting his teeth.

"Shut up." Natsu said calmly, surprising everyone in the room.

"_This is really too easy, Lucy Heartfilia."_

"_How do you know my name?" _Finally, Sting stopped, inches separating him from Lucy.

"_That's not important. The only thing you need to know, is that you have to come with me." _She paused for a while before she answered.

"_If I refuse?"_

"_Then I would have to take you with force." _Sting leaned in for a kiss, but got turned down by Lucy facing the other way, making him give her a kiss on the cheek. _"So? What would it be?"_

"_I'll go with you."_

"What!? She voluntarily went with him? I knew it. You should have killed her on the spot when you had the chance." Said Gray.

"Do I need to repeat myself..?" Still acting calm, Natsu continued to watch the video. Gray didn't even answer at his question.

"_Well that was easier then expected." _He grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her gently after him.

Lucy followed Sting willingly, until she stopped right next to the counter._"Wait."_

"_What is it now Love?" _As Sting turned around to face her, Lucy grabbed a jar with 'tips' written on it, smashing it in Stings head. Stumbling backwards, Sting brushed through his hair, who was covered with glass. Lucy had jumped right away behind the counter, desperately looking fore something she could use as a weapon.

He looked at his hand that was covered in blood. _"You dumb bitch. I'm not going to hold back on you." _A glass flew through the air and landed next to Sting.

"_Neither would I!" _Another glass came flying in the air, this time Sting had to dodge it. Sting grabbed a tray to use it as a shield, as multiple glasses were thrown at him. Gracefully he used the tray as a bat, sending the shattered glass in recoil towards Lucy.

"_Home run!" _Dodging barley the attack, Lucy threw herself on the floor.

"_You can't run from me, bitch!" _Pulling out his gun, Sting pointed it at the counter where he had seen Lucy had taken cover. _"Come out. If you don't, I will kill you. I'll count to three." _Everyone waited in anticipation for Lucy to surrender.

"_One,"_

"_Two," _

"_Three."_

"_..."_

Sting began to shoot wildly around the café. With glass and bullets filling the air, while Lucy began to move. She crawled over to the window section. The dim light and the chair made it hard to see her.

The bullets finally stopped. Lucy froze underneath a table.

"_You know what Lucy Heartfilia?" _He waited to hear a response. _"I like you, you're entertaining. But enough with the games. I have a meaeing."_ Violent he grabbed a hold of her legs, pulling her out from her temporarily hiding place. Dragging her across the broken glass strewn over the wooden floor.

"_AHH!" _She screamed in pain.

Taking a firm hold of her hair, Sting lifted her face up towards his, whispering something in Lucy's ear. She stared out in the thrashed café in shock.

Sting met her eyes and slammed his gun right in her cheek, sending her across the room. Unable to move was Lucy laying on the ground, covered in her own blood. Her uniform were starting to fall apart, as cuts from the glass had cut through her clothing and into her pale skin.

"What did he say to her?" Natsu's voice were no longer calm. "What did he say, Jellal!?"

"It's impossible to raise the volume on the tape high enough for us to hear. It is nowhere near as good quality that I can preform something like that."

Sting approached the surveillance camera, pointing his gun towards it. _"I got something that belongs to you.." _With a loud bang, the video went black.

Jellal was the first one to speak. "There's no doubt, it's Sting from Sabertooth." He turned to the screen and played the scene once more where Sting held Lucy's hair in his hand, ready to hit her any moment. "If you look at his left arm, you can obviously see the Sabertooth tattoo."

"So no one did a background check on Sting when he entered Fairy Tail?" Gray said what everyone were thinking out loud.

"That Sting is fucked up. Even I don't hit women." The seriousness in Gajeel's voice was true words from his heart.

"I'm going to destroy Sabertooth!" Erza practical screaming.

"Calm down Erza! They won't get away with this."With his warming and loveable voice, Jellal managed to calm Erza down.

"I think you and Jellal should head home. I'll take care of this."

"Don't be stupid fire fart! You are doing just what they want you to do! Let me and the ice princess take care of this one."

"I hate to say it, but the metal brain's right. Don't make hasty decisions like that!"

Completely ignoring Gajeel and Gray, Natsu grabbed his phone and dialled a number. "Laxus, I need you to pick me up, fast."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" His voice was calm, but at the same time worried.

"I'm the leader of Fairy Tail. I think I'll be fine."

"If you walk in there, they'll shoot you."

Natsu didn't answer. He walked straight towards the Sabertooth building. Sabertooth was a competing business for Fairy Tail Industries, for years now. As the world saw it, they were regular companies that were fighting against each other. But behind the scenes, a war that split families and gave nothing more then pain took place. The Mafia business was hidden from the world to see.

Many years ago Sabertooth and Fairy Tail were neutral groups, minding their own business. At that time there wasn't any conflicts between the two groups. Until Natsu's father, Igneel decided to kidnap the boss's lover from Sabertooth. He wanted some of Sabertooth's land in the city, to become more powerful.

Igneel's plan was to torture his captive and persuade Sabertooth for a trade. Igneel wanted to claim what was rightfully his. He wanted some of Sabertooth most attractive places, in exchange he would give him his lover back. But everything ended different then planned.

He fell in love. And with that the war began.

Natsu remembered Igneel telling stories about Sabertooth and how useless they were. He didn't look at Sabertooth as a worthy enemy, until a few weeks ago. After the disappearance of his father.

The entrance at Sabertooth's building were a large wooden door. Natsu walked in, looking around. There was no one around. There was only an elevator and a reception desk that was empty.

"STING!" His voice came out like a roar, filling the empty room.

It only took a few seconds before twenty guards came from a hidden door and stood with their weapons pointed directly at Natsu. "This is going to be fun." smirking satisfied.

"Show yourself Sting!"

Sting came out of the elevator. "You're here already? Want your woman that bad?"

"She's not my woman, I only want the money she owes me. A debt can't pay itself if your dead. So, give her back to me."

"I wish it was that easy, but you see, I have started to get a liking of this girl. And if she's not your woman, why not make her mine? I'll even pay her stupid debt. Beside, she's feisty, I like that about her." Standing firm, Sting gave no signs for jokes.

"It's not that easy, she works for me at the bar. I need someone with a pretty face down there." Showing no emotions, Natsu kept his stone face.

"I'll give you another girl, one that's more suitable for that job." Rolling his eyes at Natsu's pathetic argument.

"No. It's too hard to find a busty blond that's a good waitress."

"Do you take me as a fool!?" Throwing his hands out in frustration. "I will take everything you hold dear Natsu Dragneel. That's why I have decided to spear your life. I want you to suffer, as you can't have the one thing you care about-" Natsu's voice cut in before he could finish.

"Are you done with your speech? Give me Luce back, we have a café to fix."

"I noticed that you didn't even once mentioning your father. Don't you care for him?" An annoyed Sting changed the subject to get Natsu on his bad side.

"He can take care of himself , not like another one I know that's completely useless when it comes to taking care of herself. You can't rely on others to take care of you. People like that are bothersome." Hinting towards Lucy.

"Then why save her all these times? You even came to save her now."

"I'll give you a deal. Let me talk to Lucy and then you can have her. You can do whatever you want to do with her."

It looked like Sting where considering the offer while crossing his arms. "Fine." He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a gun. "But on my conditions."

Natsu had already pulled out his dark red signature gun, holding it it defenceless in the air. "And what are they-"

A shot silenced Natsu, sending him down on his knees. He grabbed his right shoulder in pain, trying to keep a stern face. Pressing his fingers against the bullet wound, the blood float colouring his whit shirt. "Damn, that was my favourite shirt."

"On this term. I'll let you talk to her one last time, but I need to prepare her for your arrival. I didn't think you would be here so fast. You're more desperate then I thought."

"She's always prepared for me. That girl got the hots for me, too bad it's one sided."

"Oh God, give me a break!" Rolling his eyes. "Take him downstairs.. to the waiting room."

* * *

"I can't believe you gave up Fairy Tail for a blond chick, I didn't think you would be that stupid." The two large thugs threw Natsu inside the dark room. Only a dim light made it possible for Natsu to see the them, standing in the doorway. His face scratch along the floor as he tried to lift himself up. It was hard for him to do so, because of the handcuffs. He felt the pain coming from the wound, when he came back up on his feet.

Natsu brushed the dirt off his suit and straightened his tie. "Don't bother, your dead anyway pinky." The large metal door vibrated as it was closed shut.

He looked around the room, it was a small room, made out of cold solid rocks.

Rattling with his handcuffs, Natsu experimentally yanked them. "This is going to be too easy."

Gathering his saliva, he spat down on the handcuffs and frantically tried to pull his hand out. Using his second hand to squeezed the other hand through the handcuff. The silence in the room was replaced with cracking sounds coming from his wrist.

Finally, it came off. Natsu dried some blood of his hand on his jacket, after the metal had made some few tears in his skin.

A squeaking sound startled Natsu as he looked up at the door. He laid his eyes on a beautiful whit haired girl. "Hello, Natsu Dragneel. I can see you live up to your reputation."

"So you've heard of me? Then maybe you should leave and pretend you didn't see me." He approached the stranger, stopping in front of her. She showed no indications of moving.

"I have a proposition for you." Natsu eyed her sceptical. "Yukino, call me Yukino."

"I don't have time for these games." He pushed his way through the door.

"Lucy," He stopped when he heard Lucy's name. "I know where she is. Help me and I will tell you where you can find her." Natsu's back faced Yukino as she spoke. She obviously awaited an answer, but continued. "Will you help me-"

Natsu's stern voice cut her off. "What do you want?"

"Take her away from here, and never come back. I don't want her anywhere near Sting." Now it was Yukino's turn to be serious. Natsu met her eyes when he looked over his shoulder.

"That's it?" He sounded kind of surprised at her demand.

"I'm doing you a favour. We want the same thing. So what do you say?"

"He will never lay another finger on her again."

* * *

**THANK GOD I'M DONE!**

**This has certainly been the hardest chapter to write! took me ages to write... Sorry guys, hope you didn't wait too long.**

**This chapter would been much longer but i decided to divide it up to two chapters, instead of one. ****This chapter was much shorter than I intended it to be and ended up too be kinda rushed...**

**Hope you understood the video Scenario and that I didn't fuck it up completely**

**Let's talk about something better! Yeah, I'm talking about you guys! I'm reading every one of the reviews and I love every one of them, keep'em coming!**

**And for you ! I hope I'm not too late c:**

**Have a nice day guys, love you!**


End file.
